Uchiha Prince
by AlraNSD.The.Second.Light
Summary: Sasuke yang iri terhadap jabatan Hokage Naruto, dan kekagumannya pada sepasang mata berkilau. Bad summary. tapi udah saya coba gak OOC koq. SASUHINA CANON!
1. Chapter 1 : Found in Wound

**Uchiha Prince**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Jii-san**

**Story : It Mine!**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : T_agak M?.**

**SASUHINA CANON!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Found in Wound.**

**.**

**Bruuggggghhhh!**

Satu suara itu berhasil menarik perhatian anggota Tim 8 untuk berhenti dari kegiatan berlari. Kaki – kaki mereka segera menapak dahan pohon. Mata Neji menelusur saat merasakan aliran chakra familiar ini. Tenten meliriknya tanda menunggu perintah. Lee berjalan mendekat ke arah sumber suara sementara Neji membuat segel.

**-BYAKUGAN!-**

**-DEG!-**

Mata Neji memicing. Byakugannya tak aktif sudah. Namun tangannya terkepal. Seiring teriakkan RockLee sanggup menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

"Hinata..!"

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Hinata sudah ditemukan.." Bisik Konohamaru kepada Shikamaru. Shinobi 16 tahun itu mengalihkan pandangan saat Shikamaru menatapnya tajam.

"Benarkah..?. sudah kau laporkan pada Hokage..?, Konohamaru..?"

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Hinata sudah ditemukan. Karena itu, Aku akan membawakannya bunga sambil menjenguk kondisinya" Ino tersenyum riang. Sakura terkejut.

"Eh..?, benarkah..?" gadis 20 tahun itu mengikuti sahabatnya yang asyik mondar mandir mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga berbeda jenis untuk disusunnya menjadi sebuket bunga yang cantik.

"Iya. Kemarin Tim 8 yang menemukannya..-di hutan. Setelah itu dia langsung di tangani oleh nona Shizune di rumah sakit. Kemarin sebenarnya Aku mau jenguk. Tapi baru sekarang di perbolehkan. Kudengar dia terluka. Parah. Entah kenapa.."

"Akh..-kenapa Aku tidak dengar..?" Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Kemarin 'kan kau ada misi. Wajar 'kan..?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Ah ya baiklah. Ino..-habis ini antar Aku kepasar ya. Aku ingin membeli sekeranjang buah – buahan dan beberapa bahan obat untu Hinata. Siapa tahu membantunya"

"Yosshh..!"

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Sekian tahun tinggal. Tak terasa sekali yah..-"

"Aaaa..~~~, Aku akan jadi paman..!" Suigetsu berteriak dengan suara laknatnya yang sukses membuat burung – burung yang tadi hinggap di bahu dan lengan Juugo terbang tinggi dengan takut.

"Akh. Aku merasa kau tidak seperti dirimu." Juugo mencibir.

Suigetsu menonjok bahu Juugo dengan diiringi tatapan jahilnya. "Hei. Aku tak sangka. Dulu Aku yang tergila – gila dengan Karin dan sekarang malah kau yang akan jadi ayah?!. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka. Wah. Kau memang hebat kawan!"

Juugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku pun tidak." Katanya setengah bangga.

Mereka menoleh ke arah seorang kawannya yang duduk didepan sebuah air terjun dengan bersandar di batang pohon. Dengan kepala menunduk. Kaki sebelah kiri ditekuk dan satu lagi berselonjor.

"Oh hai Sasuke. Juugo dan Karin sudah Move on lho. Kau tak takut jika putra mereka lahir duluan dan mengambil alih tahtamu..?."

Juugo menggampar kepala Suigetsu yang kini hancur menjadi air yang mengalir namun kini sudah mulai berubah kembali menjadi kepala Suigetsu.

"Bicara apa kau ini?!. Aku tak akan selancang yang kau katakan itu" Juugo berdalih. Namun faktanya pria berambut oraye itu memang tak berniat demikian.

Namun laki – laki itu tak bergeming. Membuat Suigetsu yang sedikit aneh dengannya mengernyit. "Ore – ore..-kau yakin baik baik saja. Sasuke..?" tanyanya selidik. Pemuda bemata ungu kebiruan itu hendak berjalan mendekat. Namun Juugo melarang dengan menangkap bahunya.

"Ada apa..?. jangan salah sangka. Aku bukan Gay!" desisnya langsung menepis tangan Juugo. Biasalah..-Suigetsu memang seperti itu. padahal tak ada laki – laki gay disini. Apalagi setelah Karin berdeklarasi dia hamil. Suigetsu ini aneh – aneh saja..

Tapi mengerti situasi. Suigetsu segera mengikuti kemauan Juugo untuk urung mengikuti urusan pimpinan mereka. Akan lebih baik jika mereka nimbrung dengan Karin di dapur.

"Apa..?. Sasuke – kun..?. Jangan khawatirkan dia. Dia baik – baik saja.." Karin melepas apron putihnya yang bermotif pita polkadot di kursi kayu. Menyuguhkan hasil masakannya diatas meja yang masih hangat. Membuat indra penciuman siapa saja tergiur dan memerintahkan otak mereka untuk memberikan respon tubuh yang membuat mereka bisa menjamah makanan sederhana yang tetap memanjakan lidah itu.

"Kau bercanda. Aku itu orang pertama yang bertemu dia sebelum kalian. Aku tahu dia itu pendiam tapi bukan pemurung. Kau pikir Aku bodoh apa..?!" Suigetsu tak terima. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu kini menyumpit mie ramennya yang ada dimangkuk. Sesekali dia mengambil daging ikan panggang, dicelupkannya di saus tar – tar super pedas. Lalu memakannya. Kali ini pendapatnya memang benar.

"Hah..~"Karin menghembuskan nafas lelah. Wanita 23 tahun itu melepas kacamatanya yang terasa buram. Mengusap lensanya perlahan seiring Juugo meliriknya dari ekor mata oranyenya.

"Sebaiknya kalau memang tak mengerti. Biarlah saja. Jika dia memang membutuhkan bantuan. Pasti memberitahu kita 'kan..?" Itu nasehat paling bijak dari Karin hari ini.

"Ya. Kau benar."Suigetsu membenarkan. "Ya, oh..-kalian tahu dimana Sasame Hari ini..?"

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Hinata – sama.."

Remaja 19 tahun itu menoleh. Begitu melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya ia tersenyum dan membalik badannya seiring ia menggeser impusnya.

"Neji – nii tak apa..?. seharusnya Nii – san istirahat segera. Nii – san habis menyelesaikan misi dari Rokudaime 'kan..?"

Neji menatap mata jernih itu. mata jernih yang kini tampak menghitam di bagian kantung matanya. Mata jernih yang kini tampak bengkak dan berkaca. Merah. Dan menyiratkan penuh rahasia.

Tapi senyum itu. Senyum yang tetap sama dari terakhir kali gadis itu menghilang saat misinya yang gagal tempo hari.

"Hinata – sama..seharusnya Aku yang bertanya. Apakah kau baik – baik saja..?."

Perempuan itu menggeleng dengan senyumnya. Lantas berbalik dari haluan tatapan untuk menghadap ke arah langit malam. Kedua tangan putihnya menggamit bibir jendela. Rambut birunya berkibar kebelakang.

"Kau tidak mengalami hal buruk atau ancaman selama kau hilang. 'kan..?"

"Neji – nii tak perlu khawatir denganku. Aku baik – baik saja..- bukankah Neji – nii juga sudah dengar dari Shizune - san. Kondisiku akan pulih tak lama lagi" Jawabnya tenang.

"Baiklah..-ya." Neji mengikuti kegiatan Hinata. Pria itu berdiri tepat disamping adik iparnya. "Tapi jika. Kau memang memiliki masalah dengan itu. Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku akan bantu masalahmu selama Aku bisa."

Jujur saja. Neji benar – benar khawatir pada kondisi Hinata yang tak jauh dari kata buruk saat ini

"Nii – san. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab sampai berapa kali. A – agar Nii – san percaya padAku.."

Neji menepuk puncak kepala adik sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Ya. Aku bisa menerima jawabanmu saat ini"

**Cklek..!**

"Halo..-Neji – san..~"

Sosok wanita berambut pink dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan buah tangan mereka.

Neji dan Hinata berbalik menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Apa kami boleh masuk..?"

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

2 hari kemudian..

"Tenten – nee.., tidak perlu."

Hinata mencegah kakak iparnya membantunya lebih jauh. Ia tahu Tenten tengah Hamil 2 bulan saat ini.

Perempuan itu buru – buru menyelesaikan tugasnya membereskan semua perlengkapan sehari – harinya selama di rumah sakit, dan beberapa potong pakaian saja.

"Kau ini. Tak apa..-lagipula, nanti Aku juga mau mengajak kau pergi keluar ke pasar. Mau ya..?. sepertinya Aku ingin membeli hal gila"

Hinata tahu. Tenten pasti tengah ngidam. Semua kerap menjadi kebiasaan sejak perempuan – perempuan hamil. Juga dengan Tenten. Neji – nii-nya bahkan bersedia menggantikan kemanapun misi yang seharusnya diperuntukkan Tenten padanya. maka dari itu akhir – akhir ini pria itu sangat sibuk sekali.

"Iya." Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman. Raut letihnya mulai terhapus seiring kesehatannya semakin membaik. Tapi tatapannya itu. yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rahasia terdalam dari dirinya. Yang tersembunyi. "Memangnya nee – chan ingin membeli apa..?."

"ya. Sosis asparagus dengan nanas muda..?"

Sekarang sudah tahu kan kalian..?. betapa anehnya ibu – ibu hamil.

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

Suara derak kaki itu menyadarkan seseorang dari lamunannya. Kedua mata hitamnya mengerjab 2 kali. Lantas melirik ke arah direksi kirinya yang terisi bayangan seorang bertopeng loly oranye rumit yang membentuk seperti pusaran air yang bermuara pada lobang pada bagian mata kanannya.

"Misimu sudah selesai. pun kau membuat itu sebagai alasan untuk mengasingkan diri?. Seluruh temanmu pergi mengisi perut dan kau berdiam di tempat gelap. Ku pikir kau hantu.."

Sosok yang disindir tersenyum. Senyum khasnya yang justru terkesan mengerikkan. "Dunia berubah dan tak menjadi alasan untukku berubah.."

"Benarkah..?. 13 tahun aku berkali – kali berbincang denganmu. Kheh..!. memang benar kata Itachi. Tempramenmu akan sama sampai kau mati.."

Sayangnya. Kata – kata ini tak berlangsung lama bersambung. Keponakannya itu memilih berdiri. Berjalan menjauh dari direksi untuk menuju kekamarnya. Menghindari perbincangan yang tampaknya sudah mulai bisa dia baca kemana arusnya.

"Aku sendirian lagi.." desahnya.

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Tenten –nee..-j – jangan makan terlalu banyak..-" Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Tenten yang sepertinya banyak berubah selama kehamilannya, ia menghabiskan 3 porsi nanas madu tadi.

Tenten hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun keluar dari kedai buah. "Hinata..-bagaimana jika kita kepameran..?, hari ini hari pertama lho..-mau ya..?. disana pasti seru 'kan..?" Ajak Tenten seolah tak puas begitu saja dengan acara jalan – jalan hari ini.

Tapi Hinata..

"Baiklah.."

Sama saja..

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Hei. Makan malam sudah siap lho..~ Sasuke.."

Suigetsu berteriak dari ruang makan. Memanggil kawannya yang terus berjalan kearah kamarnya. Tak merespon. Suigetsu tak puas dengannya. Pemuda itu hendak berteriak satu kali lagi namun Sasame segera menengahi..

"Sudahlah biar..-nanti jika lapar dia akan menyusul.."

"Tsk. Dia itu kenapa sih..?. sejak tadi siang tak perduli dengan kesehatan dirinya sendiri..-ck"

Pria itu ngedumel dengan dirinya sendiri. Karin tertawa. Juugo datang. Sementara Sasame tetap bertahan dengan senyumnya sedari menyusun piring – piring diatas meja.

Ah. Sudah lama mereka tidak berada dalam satu situasi yang seperti ini. Begitu menyenangkan. Tanpa pertarungan. Tanpa luka. Dan hanya ada canda diatas meja makan dengan topik pembicaraan yang tak kenal bosan.

**-Crrreeeeeekkkkk..-**

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya penuh. Hanya sorot lurus pembiasan dari cahaya lampu ruangan lain. Menghasilkan bayang – bayang hitam dari sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di bibir pintu.

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Haaaahhhh..~Hinata pasti kelelahan" Gumam Tenten dengan mengusap rambut Hinata yang terurai bebas di punggungnya saat perempuan itu terpaksa menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja saking ngantuknya. Ah ya..-Tenten baru sadar, rambut biru Hinata sudah _sangat_panjang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan hampir mencapai pahanya jika dilihat saat berdiri.

**-Tok – tok..-**

Ketukan pintu sederhana itu sanggup menyita perhatian Tenten utuk menatap pintu tunggal dihadapannya.

"Sebentar..-Eh, Kiba – kun..?, ada apa..?"

Tatapan bingung Tenten gunakan saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat dan bertato segita merah terbalik itu berkacak pinggang sebelah didepan pintu. Memamerkan senyum dengan taring panjangnya yang khas. Juga anjingnya akamaru yang sibuk melihat orang – orang yang bersliweran dijalan.

"Hinata – chan ada..?.Aku hanya memberikan surat undangan Rokudaime untuk datang ke gedung Hokage sebagai panggilan misi esok hari." Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah surat undangan berbentuk gulungan dari tas ransel berwarna birunya.

"Oh.."Tenten menoleh kearah Hinata yang tertidur diatas meja. Wanita itu membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk memperlihatkan Kiba bagaimana kondisi adik iparnya itu. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia tidur lebih awal hari ini karena kelelahan habis kuajak jalan – jalan tadi. Kau bisa menitipkan surat itu padAku. Nanti kalau sudah bangun akan kusampaikan.."

Kiba tersenyum. "Ah ya baiklah. Ini.."

"Tapi. Tunggu.."

"Ada apa..?" Kiba urung untuk berjalan pulang.

"Kiba – kun. Bisa kau bantu Aku eh..-pindahkan Hinata kekamarnya..?. i – itu..bukan maksudku. Tapi..tidak ada pria lain dirumah untuk kumintai bantuan.."

Pemuda maniak anjing itu tersenyum. "Oh. Baiklah.."

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Matanya mulai terpejam tanda ia akan meninggalkan makan malam lagi hari ini. Rasanya semua itu tergantikan..-

Hanya ada aroma lavender itu yang tersisa.

Bukan berarti hanya disini.

Tapi tidak..

Di rongga dadanya setiap jantungnya berdenyut. Menghantarkan suara lirih seorang gadis yang pun terisak kembali terdengar pada telinganya. Aroma Lavender ini. Memaksa otaknya memutar suatu memori yang sama sekali tak ia kehedaki namun juga ia rindukan. Gadis itu..

"_Aku tidak bisa disini, Aku ingin kembali.."_

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

**-=MMnnnnhh..-argghh..t – tunggu tidak!, t – tidak..arrrggghh..=-**

Hinata mencengkeram selimutnya kuat – kuat. Pelipisnya teraliri oleh keringat dingin selama matanya terpejam kuat.

_**Nb: Jika sulit bayangin gimana kondisi mimpi buruk Hinata itu. situasinya kurang lebih sama seperti **_**Bellah swant **_**mimpiin EDAWERD CULLEN itu lho..~_**

"T – tidak..-k – kumohon jangan..~, k – kumohon..-" Perempuan itu merintih. Raut wajahnya semakin terlihat bahwa ia tengah ketAkutan. Kedua tangannya kini menggamit sandaran ranjang dan menggenggamnya sangat kuat. Seolah – olah dia akan terseret arus deras jika tidak berpegangan padanya.

Tenten yang hendak pergi tidur setelah dari kamar mandi terkejut mendengar suara – suara itu dari kamar adik iparnya. Wanita itu segera menghampiri kamar adiknya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"HINATA!."

Wanita bercepol itu segera berlari menghampiri adik iparnya yang sepertinya tengah mimpi buruk. mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar segera bangun. "Hinata bangunlah. Kau mimpi buruk ya..?" tidak merespon. Kini Hinata malah meraih piama tidurnya dan mencengkeramnya kuat menyiratkan ketAkutan. Barulah saat Tenten menepuk pipinya perempuan itu terbangun.

"Ha'hah..~"Dia tersentak. "T – tenten – Nee.." gumamnya disela – sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kau tak apa..?, kau mimpi buruk ya..?"

"Mimpi..ha'hah..buruk..?"

**-=!-Alra-AijoNSD-!=-**

"Kau yakin Hinata..?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tak apa-nee – chan..~, lagipula ini hanya misi ringan, nanti setelah mengantar tabib itu ke AmegAkure. Aku akan segera pulang dengan Lee – kun.."

"Baiklah. Tapi hati – hati ya selama dijalan." Hinata mengangguk lantas berbalik pergi bersama Lee yang sudah menunggunya di sebrang jalan. Tenten menghela nafas. Ia benar – benar masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata pasca pulang dari hilangnya di hutan tempo hari. Terlebih sejak saat itu, Hinata kini mulai mengalami mimpi buruk selama tidurnya seperti tadi malam. 3 kali sudah Tenten membangunkannya dari tidur. Tapi Hinata hanya mengatakan 'Aku baik – baik saja'. Jelas Tenten tak percaya dengan pernyataan itu. mimpi buruk 3 kali berturut – turut dalam satu malam..?, masihkah itu dikategorikan sebagai mimpi buruk biasa yang iseng datang dalam tidur seseorang..?.

'_Neji – kun harus tahu..'_

-oOOoOOo-

"HHHHHhhhh..~, hhhhhhhhh...~"

Dia berkeringat. "Hinata – chan. Kau tak apa..?, apa kau baik – baik saja..?!" Lee mulai khawatir, seandainya tahu keadaan Hinata tidak terlalu baik, mungkin dia yang saat ini menjadi pimpinan misi akan merekomendasikan Kunoichi lain untuk menggantikan tugas Hinata.

Raut wajah Hinata tak dapat dibaca, tapi dia tampak pucat dengan keringat yang terus mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. "T – tidak kok Lee – kun , a –Aku b – baik – baik saja.." Hinata tersenyum. Sebenar – benarnya, ia tak ingin Lee semakin khawatir. Lagipula tugas mengantar tabib itu hampir selesai. tinggal menunggunya menerima resep obat baru dari masternya di pondok mereka. Mereka akan pulang setelah ini. Hanya misi tingkat D, sebenarnya ini cukup untuk mereka para genin, tapi sepertinya hari ini mereka ada ujian ke 2 dari Rokudaime, jadilah terpaksa mereka menggunakan Shinobi dan Kunoichi. Karena tabib ini juga cukup terkenal dari OtogAkure.

"Baiklah.., tapi..-HINATA..!" Lee berteriak dengan terkejut. Perempuan berambut indigo dihadapannya itu kini berjalan dengan tanpa arah kebelakang dan membuat punggungnya membentur batang pohon dan sebelah tangannya yang berpaut pada dahan pohon. Sementara tangan yang lain meraba dadanya yang berdegub lemah.

Melihat tubuh mungil kawan semisinya yang hendak ambruk Lee dengan sigap menopang tubuh itu ke gendongan ala _Brydal style_ –nya. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya begitu Hinata mencengkeram mantel Shinobi Hijau yang dipakainya saat kesesakan akan nafasnya sendiri. Bibir merahnya terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat seolah mencari – cari pasokan udara untuk menyegarkan ronga paru – parunya.

"L – Lee – kun..maaf..~"

Dan ucapan itu semakin membuat Lee panik. Pria itu menoleh cepat ke arah pondok dimana tabib yang mereka antar itu tampak menundukkan badannya kepada master tabibnya yang sudah tua disana. Terbersit cepat di fikirannya. Lee segera membawa Hinata meloncat ke arah sana, menghampiri tabib dan Master tabib itu.

"Maaf.., tapi TOLONG!. Teman saya sakit.."

Tabib itu terkejut melihat keadaan Kunoichi yang mengantarnya ini. Tadi sewaktu mereka berangkat dia baik – baik saja. Selang sekarang telah meloncat selama satu setengah hari, kenapa keadaannya bisa seburuk ini?. Mereka bahkan tadi juga istirahat sebelum kesini.

Melihat kondisi Kunoichi yang tengah tidak bagus itu si tabib segera melepas tasnya dan mencari – cari obat dalam benda itu.

"Baringkan dulu dia disini!" Si tabib menunjuk kursi panjang dari bambu di beranda si master yang sudah masuk ke rumah. Lee menurut, namun baru saja dia membaringkan Hinata. Kepala perempuan itu segera beringsut dari kursi dan mengarah ke samping kanan. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang terasa mual sejak tadi.

"Akh. Apa dia akan baik – baik saja..?"

Melihat pasien dadakannya muntah si tabib segera mencari obat lain yang menurutnya tepat. Ia meminta Hinata menelan beberapa obat dengan air. Lantas mulai meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di perut pasiennya yang sekarang dialiri cakra medis berwarna hijau.

"Aku tak tahu..-TUNGGU!" Si tabib tersentak. Lee lebih dag – dig – dug lagi. bulir keringat jatuh menuruni pelipis si tabib saat kedua tangannya meraba perut pasiennya agak kebawah.

"Ada apa..?!"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Shinobi berbaju hijau itu. Si tabib coba lebih fokus untuk memastikan. Senyumnya merekah lega saat ia membawa berita yang sebenarnya paling tidak ada dalam harapan kedua Ninja yang ada bersamanya. Dan..

"Tuan. Kunoichi – san sepertinya sekarang sedang hamil.."

Saat itu. Ada yang meneteskan air mata..

**To Be Continued**

**Hello Minna..~**

**Saya Re-publish Fic ini dengan bentuk MultiChapter setelah mempertimbangkan jumlah katanya yang sebanyak 15000 + *Jadi, posisi fic ini udah jadi***

**Padahal tadinya, Alra kira ini akan jadi Drabble pendek. Gak tahunya waktu dibuat...**

**Astagis, ternyata banyak juga XD**

**Sebenarnya kalo boleh jujur. Fic ini adalah Fic pertama yang Alra publish waktu udah jadi Newbie {Seingat Alra}.**

**But, Shimatta!.**

**Alra dapet kejutan dari para Alertor yang baik hati mau ngoreksi ini Fic Fandom Naruto yang Alra publish di Fandom +Anima. Yeah..., Alra Author baru yang bahkan nga tahu betul soal publish memublish. Tahu soal memblish aja dari Mbah Google, hoehehe...**

**So, Akhirnya Alra Delete deh ni Fic.**

**Btw, Makasih buat **

'**Uki the Great'**

'**Hime Hoshina' + Temennya.**

'**Uchiha Prince' yang udah Alert.**

**Gomenne...gomenne...**

**Alra masih nga tahu benar soal FFN. **

**Kalo ada salah, Alra minta maaf TOT**

**Please Komentarnya..**

**RnR?**

**Salam,**

**Alra-AijoNSD**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Eye's and Last Memory

**Uchiha Prince**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Jii-san**

**Story : It Mine!**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : T_agak M?.**

**SASUHINA CANON!**

**A/N : Disini Mizura itu Alra jadiin cewe, sebagai istrinya Naru-Rokudaime-sama. Padahal aslinya cowok.-Temennya ... Fem-Mizu.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Eye's and Last Memory.**

**.**

"_Hei kau..!."_

_Sasuke tekejut. Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu menoleh ke arah belakang ketika mendengar seruan jahat itu. mata Onyxnya menelusur cepat. Tak ada apapun, mungkin hanya bagian dari halusinasinya sejak kehilangan seluruh keluarganya._

"_Maafkan aku...~."_

_Hah..?, suara itu terdengar lirih. Membuatnya kembali menoleh kebelakang. Apa benar tadi dia hanya mendengar sesuatu yang kecil..?._

"_Hey..dia adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga.."_

_Hyuuga..?_

"_Ya benar.., lihat itu matanya..~"_

"_Dia pasti sepupu Neji"_

"_Ooooh..dia pasti kuat seperti angota keluarganya yang lain.."_

_Cih.._

_Kuat..?_

_Kenapa dia tak seperti itu.._

_Perasaan iri segera menyeruak dari batin Sasuke mendengar hal itu. membuatnya ingat memori dimana ia mendapat genjutsu mangekyo dari kakaknya yang tak tahu istilah perikemanusiaan. Dia bahkan membantai seluruh keluarga mereka sendiri, pikirnya waktu itu._

"_A – aku tidak kuat seperti yang lain.."_

_Ha?_

_-__**Bruuughhh**__!-_

_Terdengar suara itu. Sepertinya pemilik suara itu tengah mendapat kesulitan. _

"_Maafkan aku..~"_

_Benar. Ck. mana perduli dia.._

"_Cobalah menyatakan maaf dengan benar!" teriak seorang anak laki – laki._

"_Hey cepatlah!"_

"_Ucapkan dengan benar!"_

"_Dengan benar!" tegas anak laki – laki lain._

_Ck. _

_Decak Sasuke kala itu. _

"_Maaf.."_

_Membuatnya penasaran juga kenapa ada seorang selemah dan sebodoh itu sampai – sampai mengaku dirinya tak sekuat anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain. Jikapun tidak seharusnya ia bisa menggertak. 'Bodoh!'. Pikirnya._

_Anak laki – laki itu segera meloncat turun dari atap rumahnya dan menapak tanah dengan sukses tanpa cedera atau luka. Matanya menelusur mencoba mencari daerah sekitarnya._

"_Maaf..."_

"_Belum cukup!"_

"_Katakan seperti kau sangat menginginkannya!"_

"_Cepatlah!"_

_Sasuke berjalan menuju kebelakang rumahnya. Seperti dari suara _bullying _itu berasal. Langkah kakinya yang tenang tak mengganggu indra pendengarannya untuk bekerja.._

"_Maaf..hiks..maaf..hiks...maaf..hiks.."_

_Sasuke menoleh kearah kanan. Ah itu dia!. Memang ada seorang gadis kecil berwajah imut yang menangis dengan rambut biru lembut yang dijambak oleh salah satu dari ke3 anak laki – laki yan membullynya._

_Melihat keadaan dan mendengar keadaan gadis itu, membuat giginya bergemerutuk juga._

'_Ini sudah keterlaluan!' Batinnya._

_Baru saja ia hendak melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka untuk menyelamatkan korban Bullying itu. langkah kakinya terhenti seketika saat ada seorang anak lain berambut pirang yang datang dengan raut wajah pahlawan._

"_Menyingkirlah!"_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan..?"_

_Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya, menatap apa yang terjadi._

"_Oh..~dia anak itu.."_

"_Ya. Dia anak itu, anak yang selalu terjaring dalam masalah sehingga seluruh Konoha membencinya!"_

_Anak laki – laki berambut pirang itu tak mengubah ekspresinya. Masih sangar. "Aku bukan 'anak-itu', Namaku Uzumakhi Naruto..!. Aku akan jadi Hokage suatu hari nanti. Ingat itu..!"_

"_Hhh..?"_

_Gadis kecil itu memekik dengan wajah yang tak percaya dan tatapan mata yang kagum. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya cukup jengkel, entah kenapa. Mata putih yang berkilau itu..._

"_Apa..?, kau gila..?" seorang anak pem_bully _meremehkan._

_Anak lain menyusul. "Anak idiot sepertimu mau jadi Ninja nomor satu...?"_

_Dan mereka tertawa. "Haahahhaahahaha...!"_

_Seorang anak menjambak kaus hijau si penyelamat berambut pirang dan memukulnya sesuka hati sampai si penyelamat itu terjatuh dengan bibir mengeluarkan darah. Namun si penyelamat itu bangun kembali dengan senyum sangarnya yang tetap bertahan. Dia mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya._

"_Hehhh?" ucapnya meremehkan. Ketiga anak pem_bully _itu menanti. Wajah mereka segera terkejut saat si penyelamat hendak membuat segel. "Bunsin no...-"_

"_TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Mereka bertiga memekik._

_Tanpa perduli, dengan raut wajah penuh keyakinan si penyelamat itu meneruskan ritual segelnya."Justsu!" _

_dan .._

_**Buussshhh**__!_

TWEWEWEWENNNGGGGG!

_Yang keluar adalah cloning si penyelamat yang tampak tak sempurna dan aneh. Sasuke berdecih. _

'_Cih.., tak berubah..' ucapnya meremehkan. Cukuplah ia melihat sampai disini. Ia rasa gadis kecil itu tak butuh lagi penyelamat lain kecuali seorang penyelamat nekad yang idiot, pikirnya._

_Tapi..._

_Saat ia pulang, tak ada satupun hal yang ia pikirkan terkecuali untuk raut kagum sang gadis kecil berwajah manis, dan bermata putih berkilau yang menatap sangat kagum si penyelamat bernama Naruto yang menjadi rivalnya sejak dulu. _

_Benarkah dia sekagum itu..?_

_Saat mendengar cita – cita Naruto..?_

_Ck!._

'_Hokage – ya..?'_

**End of Flashback.**

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

Dan sekarang. Dia hanya dikenal menjadi seorang _Missing – nin_ yang membentuk desa Otogakure kembali, menguasainya, dan mengganti namanya menjadi 'Suikigakure'. Tempat pemberdayaan orang – orang idiot sepertinya yang telah putus asa karena memilih jalan yang salah meninggalkan Konoha kecil dulu dan memilih balas dendam.

Atau setidaknya, penjahat yang pensiun. Ada kawan – kawan sesama idiotnya juga yang masih bersedia menemaninya. Suigetsu dengan istrinya_Sasame. Juugo dan Karin, atau jika boleh dihitung..janin calon bayi mereka juga.

Jauh..-sangat jauh dari impian menjadi 'HOKAGE' yang mampu membuat sepasang mata putih berkilau yang ia kagumi sedari dulu itu semakin berkilau kilat dengan sangat indah. Jauh dari kekagumannya.

Dia bahkan menjadi penjahat saat ini.

Atau setidaknya..

Ia dikenal seperti itu.

Seorang penjahat yang sangat hebat, dia memiliki segalanya, kekuasaan, sepasang mata mangekyou, _skill, _dan Susa'noo hebat yang tak semua anggota Uchiha memilikinya. Tapi tetap saja, bahkan pendidikan tingkat _genin _saja ia belum lewati.

Dan

Hokage..?

"Sangat jauh**..**" komentarnya dengan napas yang dihempas keras tanpa belas kasih. Matanya berair karena mengantuk. Ia mengumpulkan semua berkas eksperimennya untuk menciptakan jutsu baru sebagai _kekkai_ terkuat bagi wilayah kekuasaannya. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa mengisi sebagaian waktunya yang tak terpakai sama sekali. Hidupnya sekarang, tercurah pada wilayah kekuasaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu terlalu difikirkan. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin membajak tanah terkutuk seperti Suikigakure ini..?. mana ada orang yang sudi.

"Kabar baik untukmu.."

_**Deg!**_

Sekilas, jantungnya berdegub kencang dengan mata yang menegang untuk sesaat. Ia tahu, hanya sosok transparan itu yang mampu menerobos _kekkai_ macam apapun yang ia buat untuk melindungi daerah amannya sebagai tanda ia tak ingin diganggu. Hanya ..

Obito.

"Apa yang kau inginkan..?"

Sosok itu terkekeh. "Oh. Maaf jika aku mengganggu tuan. Tapi sebenarnya, lebih mengarah kepada kau yang setidaknya tahu informasi ringan ini"

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Katakan dengan jelas..!"

Sasuke tak suka bertele – tele. Tapi ia juga tak ingin terburu – buru. Hanya ketenangan yang membuatnya bisa lebih bebas. Namun tetap bertahan pada posisi sikap yang dingin.

Obito tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Ah baiklah – baiklah.." ucapnya santai. Namun sejurus kemudian ada satu aura yang membuat perbedaan dari cara berbicaranya. "Kau dalam masalah besar. Ayah"

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

Sesuatu yang menggelayuti kepala Hinata saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Terasa seperti ada bayangan yang menawang – awang diatas kepalanya ketika secercah cahaya yang menyorot kedua mata berkilaunya. Saat itu, ia lihat sebuah senyum wanita berbusana pink dan rambut bercepol dua.

"Oh..~syukurlah. Kau sudah bangun!"serunya ceria. Tapi terasa sekali, seruan itu terdengar hambar dan dibuat – buat untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sepanjang Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia sudah berada di rumah, dikamarnya. Ketika ia mengerjabkan matanya setelah sadar. Neji duduk memunggunginya menundukkan kepala dipintu masuk kamarnya. Mengepalkan tangan kuat – kuat.

"T – Tenten – nee..."

Hinata menatap dan merasakan situasi saat ini dengan perasaan cemas. Dia merasa seperti seorang yang kebingungan dalam perjalanannya di lorong waktu. Tak mengerti apa yang seharusnya ia ketahui. Tak mengerti betapa janggal situasi dan kondisi saat ini.

"Diam dulu ditempatmu, kau belum pulih benar..~" Tegur Tenten dengan mendorong pelan bahu Hinata saat perempuan itu hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"AKU TAK BISA MEMBIARKAN HAL INI TERJADI"

Desir jantung segera datang menghampiri Hinata, terutama Tenten. Keduanya memfokuskan tatapan kearah Neji yang bangun dari duduknya dengan sigap. Suaranya yang tegas terasa pecah difikiran mereka. Namun pria itu segera berjalan dengan langkah yang ditekan frekuensinya agar terlihat seperti biasanya. Namun tatapan nyalangnya yang menatap kedepan dengan penuh emosi tak bisa membodohi keadaan tubuhnya yang menguarkan aura tak baik. Membawanya jauh mengekor selama dia meloncat dari batang – batang pohon tuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

Hinata menatap Tenten khawatir. Tapi wanita itu tersenyum lagi, walau sedikit dipaksakan.

"Jangan difikirkan. Sekarang kau pasti lapar. Kau belum makan lagi sejak Rocklee membawamu pulang." Tenten mengambil senampan makanan diatas meja pendek.

Tidak.

Getaran itu terasa hebat di sanubari Hinata. Tubuhnya terasa mengikuti naluri perasaannya yang dipenuhi oleh penentangan saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Berguncang seiring air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"T – tidak..Tenten – nee t – tidak..."

Lalu, siapa yang sekarang akan menerima nyawa baru itu dalam tubuhnya..?, akankah dunia juga akan mengutuknya seiring ibunya sendiri tak menerima keberadaaannya?.

Ada satu perasaan yang mengusik Tenten saat itu. _"Hinata..-bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi padamu..?"_

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

**33 hari yang lalu. **

_Semua anggota tim yang pulang menundukkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa akan tatapan seorang Rokudaime yang berkilat menahan amarah._

"_Kita kehilangan 24 Shinobi dan 5 orang Kunoichi..?" Tanyanya berusaha tetap tenang dan berwibawa. Tapi tak lama emosi itu disalurkan dengan meninju meja saat seorang Shinobi mengatakan._

"_Ya." Pelan dengan mengangguk."Maaf Rokudaime – Sama. Jumlah musuh jauh diluar perkiraan kita. Mereka pun terdiri dari Ninja – Ninja yang cukup terkenal kekuatannya dari Hoshigakure. Selain itu, kami juga kalah dalam jumlah senjata"_

_Misi memang usai. Tapi mereka yang hancur ditangan musuh adalah para Ninja – Ninja yang berharga bagi Konohagakure. Disaat perjanjian gencatan senjata usai perang dunia ke 4, Hoshigakure mulai macam – macam dengan ramalan yang mereka punya mengenai gerhana bulan beberapa hari lalu yang sudah berhasil di tanggulangi. _

_Tapi..._

_Itu adalah pukulan tersendiri bagi Rokudaime Konohagakure yang cinta akan kedamaian ini. _

"_Teman – teman..." Gumamnya dalam hati. Ada 2 orang Shinobi dan seorang Kunoichi yang menjadi teman sesama anggota Rockie 8 terpaksa berkorban pada pertarungan itu. "Hana..Chouji...Hinata.."_

"_LAKUKAN EVAKUASI SEGERA!"_

"_Ha'i"_

"_Ha'i"_

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

_**Suikigakure (A.k.a Otogakure)**_

"_Aaaa...hhh~, nanti aku akan beritahu Sasame juga untuk datang ke puncak. Menyenangkan sekali bisa jalan – jalan pagi, Ummmnnhhh...~" Karin merenggangkan Otot – otot lengannya dengan menariknya keatas. Bibirnya tersenyum, tanda wanita itu sangat senang setelah jalan – jalan. Keringat di pelipisnya menandakan kegiatan pagi yang dilakukannya cukup menguras tenaganya. _

_Suigetsu hanya terkekeh. "Ya. Jika sudah pulang nanti. Pasti sudah ada berpiring – piring masakan tersaji diatas meja. Rasa – rasanya Sasame seperti diperbudak,ck..ck..ck.." _

_Suietsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Urusan masak – memasak Istrinya yang satu itu memang sangat handal. Beda lagi dengan Karin, wanita itu sama sekali tak suka dan tak bisa masak. Tapi dalam hal pengobatan, dia adalah pakarnya._

_Juugo tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Suigetsu. "Kau terlalu frontal. Kupikir kau lupa..?"_

_Lalu ada yang tertawa. _

_Ahhhh..~, sejak dunia Shinobi tercipta, terbagi rata tanpa peperangan yang berarti minus soal penyerangan Hoshigakure pada desa terkuat, Konohagakura yang terdengar beberapa minggu lalu. Semua keadaan terasa menyenangkan mereka lewati beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tanpa pertarungan yang berarti, tanpa melihat lebih darah manusia yang mengalir, tanpa banyak luka hati dan kebencian tercipta lebih dalam. Nyatanya Project Tsu ki no me yang dibawa Madara dan Obito gagal total saat Edo tensei Madara di segel, pasukan edotensei diringkus, dan Obito yang terasa tak memiliki tujuan lagi untuk memulai segalanya dari awal. dia sadar betapa dunia tanpa perang ini lebih baik daripada dunia yang dikendalikan. Itu lebih buruk dari rencana picik manapun yang pernah dia susun tuk membalas budinya pada Madara. _

"_Tidak. Sasame memang jauh lebih baik dari apa yan kuharapkan.." Gumam Suigetsu yang memang suka frontal dalam berkata, termasuk memuji istrinya yang tak ikut jalan – jalan mereka pagi ini._

_Satu desa hanya terhuni Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sasame, Karin dan Juugo. Dan lebih banyak hewan dari pada manusia disini, pemandangan desa yang indah. Namun populasinya yang memang bisa dikatakan Ironis. Ah..itu bukan masalah baru. Selama mereka masih bersama, tak ada yang dikhawatirkan._

"_Pich__**..**__-argghh.." _

_Mereka tersentak begitu melihat Juugo yang menekan kepalanya seolah pusing menderanya. Reaksi itu biasa menunjukkan sebuah tanda ia akan mengamuk sewaktu – waktu. _

"_Hei – hei..!, Kau kenapa kawan!?, kau membuat kami cemas!" Sembur Suigetsu dari jauh. Pria itu segera menarik Karin menjauh dari suaminya. _

_Sementara satu – satunya pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya berjalan di urutan paling depan dan tak berkomentar akan pembicaraan mereka sama sekali segera mengeluarkan Susa'noo ungu besarnya mendengar protes temannya akan keadaan yang cukup gawat. Kedua tangan Susa'noo sempurna itu mengurung keberadaan Juugo sementara si pemilik Susa'noo berjalan mendekat dan memasang genjutsu tepat saat Juggo hendak meninju Susa'noo-nya._

_Juugo jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi kepalanya setelah genjutsu mengerikkan itu berhasil menyelesaikan masalah. Sesaat setelah rasa sakit itu hilang. _

"_Kau merasakan sesuatu...?" Barulah teman prianya yang berambut oranye itu sadar akan keberadaannya sementara tangan kirinya yang semula mengeluarkan tangan berbentuk duri – duri kembali memudar menjadi tangan manusia biasa._

"_Darah..-dari arah Utara." Tunjuknya pada arah yang dimaksud._

_Pemuda Uchiha itu mengerti dan menonaktifkan mata mangekyou sharinggannya sehingga chakra Susa'noo ungu yang menyelubungi tubuhnya pudar dan menghilang. Dia menoleh ke arah Utara dan mulai menghirup udara dalam – dalam. Mencoba mendeteksi kebenaran ucapan Juugo._

_Benar._

_Siapa yang memiliki darah mengalir dan berada di tanah Suikigakure..?_

_Ada apa..-_

_Tidak mungkin ada orang lain di tanah ini yang saling membunuh. Hanya ada dirinya dan teman – temannya. Dia bahkan juga sudah mulai berhenti membunuh setahun terakhir ini. _

_Jikapun itu darah hewan, reaksi Juugo takkan sampai seperti ini._

_Ia mengangguk saat menerima tatapan bertanya dari kawan – kawannya. Mereka mulai meloncat dari batang ke batang pohon lain menuju arah yang ditunjuk Juugo itu. _

_Mata Sasuke memicing. Mata Suigetsu menegang. Juugo meneliti. Karin tersentak dengan pekikan kecil. Memang, sekian tahun tak melakukan pertarungan membuat mereka kembali sedikit asing dengan pemandangan orang mati tergeletak di tanah. Sebagian Shinobi dan Kunoichi ada yang badannya mengambang diatas air danau Gyukari milik Suikigakure. _

"_Apa yang terjadi..?" Gumam Sugetsu tak mengerti._

"_Tunggu. Ada dari mereka yang masih hidup.." Wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah seorang Shinobi setelah merasakan chakra selain Chakra teman – temannya. Walaupun lemah._

"_Uhukkkhh..Uhukkhh.."_

_Karin tak bisa berkomentar apapun saat melihat pemuda yang kepalanya dipangkuannya sekarang mati setelah sekarat sejenak disana, disamping anjingnya yang telah mati dengan bulu yang kusut dan kotor._

"_Sasuke...-i – ini.."_

"_Hei..!, bukankah itu Hana..?, kakak temanmu dari Konoha 'Kan, Sasuke..?" Suigestsu ikut mendekat ke arah Karin untuk memastikan. _

_Benar._

_Ditengah – tengah pun ada seorang bertubuh tambun yang tubuh tak bernyawa mengambang di permukaan air. Chouji. _

_Percaya atau tidak. Saat itu Sasuke meneretakkan gigi – giginya pelan didalam mulutnya. Sejak perang, pertarungan, dan tujuannya yang telah tercapai minus soal mengahancurkan Konoha yang ia batalkan setelah mengerti maksud dan misi mendiang kakaknya. Sebagian kecil hatinya yang ia punya tertingal di Konoha, desa kelahirannya. Juga teman – temannya dimasa lalu._

_Saat itu, mereka mendengar suara gebrakan dari arah Timur, tepat disisi gumpalan batu-batu besar._

_**Brruugggghhh**__!_

_Disana. Seorang Kunoichi berambut biru Indigo tampak menutup matanya perlahan seiring cakra medis dari tangannya yang ia coba tuk mengobati luka di dadanya sendiri pudar menghilang dari pandangan._

"_Dia.."_

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

"_Sasuke..Oiiiii!, kau disana...?" Suigetsu berteriak – teriak ke arah lorong gelap yang penerangannya tak dinyalakan menuju ke arah ruang penelitian Sasuke._

_Hening._

_Sebelah alis Suigetsu tergoda tuk tertarik keatas sedikit. Pria itu menegur Sasuke yang seolah dari tadi sengaja tak mendengarnya._

"_Ada apa..?" _

_Barulah pertanyaan itu terlontar pada Suigetsu usai menemukan Sasuke yang mencatat seusatu diatas lembaran – lembaran perkamen yang berserakan diatas meja._

"_Hei dokter. Kau tak coba melihat temanmu..?, dia merintih terus, telingaku jadi geli mendengarnya. Karin mendadak bermasalah dengan perutnya (A.k.a muntah), kau kan dokter..-bisa tidak kau itu tangani Kunoichi yang satu itu..?, Sepertinya dia-.."_

"_Diamlah!" Tegur Sasuke, menunjukkan betapa dia terganggu dengan ocehan Suigetsu yang panjang. "Aku tahu soal Ular, bukan spesialis manusia. Tunggu Karin usai dengan urusannya!"_

_Perintah Sasuke selalu mutlak. Tempramennya memang selalu sama bahkan jika sampai dia mati, seperti kata Itachi. _

_Suigetsu manyun. Melihat Sasuke bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali tuk sekedar menatapnya saat berbicara, dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya yang malah terkesan sempat diganggu (memang iya..?)._

"_Ah..baiklah – baiklah. Kurasa aku sangat mengganggumu..~, Maaf. Aku akan keluar..~" Suigetsu pun membuka pintu ruang penelitian Sasuke dan berjalan keluar sambil mengomel, atau tepatnya menggrundel. "Haaahh..~, Kunoichi konoha itu ada – ada saja. Naruto yang sudah beristri itu disebut – sebutnya sampai dalam keadaan seperempat seperti itu..?, Ck..ck...ck..."_

'_Naruto..?'_

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

_Saat pintu itu terbuka, dan melihat siapa yang datang membuat Karin sedikit lega. "Oh Sasuke, sepertinya keadaan temanmu ini lebih baik dari yang tadi. Walaupun sesekali dia masih mengigau. Tapi dia masih belum sadar sejak..-"_

_Sasuke memotong. "Juugo sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya__**..**__?"_

_Karin tersenyum. Sepertinya karakter wanita itu banyak berubah sejak umurnya semakin bertambah dewasa dan sejak menjadi milik Juugo beberapa tahun terakhir. _

_Karin menyelimuti tubuh gadis 19 tahun yang tertidur di ranjang Sasuke itu dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru yang dilapis lagi dengan selimut merah yang dipinjamkan Juugo dan Karin. Gadis itu benar – benar pucat dan tubuhnya kedinginan. Kulit telapak tangan dan kakinya bahkan ada yang berkerut dan menyusut. Melihat kondisinya yang basah kuyub saat ditemukan tadi, sepertinya ia tadi juga termasuk orang yang dceburkan dalam danau pasca dilukai secara parah. Tapi ia berhasil keluar dan mengobati dirinya sendiri hingga pendarahan didadanya cukup menutup memudahkan Karin untuk melanjutkan penyembuhannya._

"_Sepertinya belum. Tapi hampir selesai. Dia juga dibantu beberapa kloning – kloning Anthelop-mu untuk mengirim mayat teman – temanmu ke Konoha. Oh ya, tapi sebagian mayat yang tubuhnya hancur dimakamkan disudut desa dekat sungai Gyukari waktu itu" Lapor Karin dengan runtut. Ia memang informan yang selalu memuaskan._

"_O..hn" Tanggapan ringan itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Tatapannya menyatakan 'Ada – yang – lain..?'._

"_Oh ..~" Wajah Karin memerah. Bukan..bukan karena Sasuke lagi. Ia tak lagi memandang Sasuke seperti itu sejak ia sadar seiring kedewasaan menghampirinya. Rasa cintanya pada Sasuke waktu itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah Obsesi seorang jiwa remajanya yang normal. Tergila – gila akan ketampanan wajah pimpinan tim Hebi mereka yang berubah menjadi Taka itu. Ah..-masa remaja memang terasa gila bagi beberapa orang._

_Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Karin sadar muntahnya pagi ini bukan karena keracunan makanan atau sejenisnya. _

_Karin semakin memerah saat meraba perutnya sendiri pada bagian agak kebawah._

'_Aku hamil..' Ujarnya dalam hati._

_Tapi ah..-Kurang kerjaan sekali jika memberitakan hal seperti ini pada Sasuke yang cenderung abai itu. Ia menggeleng. _

"_Ah tidak." Katanya. Lantas berdiri. "Mungkin setelah itu Juugo-kun akan pulang dengan memawa gulungan perjanjian tanda tak ada bagian desa yang saling mencurigai mengenai kita yang membunuh mereka. Tapi itu memang dari Shinobi Hoshigakure yang sepertinya ingin menuduh kita." Terangnya untuk terakhir kali. "Ah baiklah..-sepertinya aku harus pergi keluar. Sebentar lagi Juugo-kun pasti datang..~!"_

'_Dan aku akan memeritahukan hal ini padanya..' Gumamnya dalam hati dan tetap mengulum senyum sampai dia keluar. _

_Ada – ada saja._

"_N – naruto – kun__**..**__"_

_Dan sekarang dia. Kedua mata Onyx Sasuke menatap gadis berumur 19 menginjak 20 untuk 2 bulan kedepan itu. Diakah gadis manis yang dia temui saat kecil dulu itu..?, pemilik mata indah berkilau, pipi bulat yang terhiasi oleh semu merah berpendar, dan bulu matanya yang basah oleh air mata setelah dia di bully oleh anak – anak nakal di jalan setapak tengah Hutan itu..?._

_Dan._

_Jikapun iya. Diakah yang memiliki tatapan mata berkaca dan berkilau kagum saat mendengar cita – cita 'HOKAGE' dari Naruto..?. _

_Satu – satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa bodoh dengan diri sendiri setelah merasa 'iri' dengan cita – cita Naruto bahkan saat dia menjadi tokoh genin paling terkenal di sekolah._

_Ia bahkan masih mengingatnya. _

"_N – naruto – kun.."_

_Bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun, perasaan kagumnya terhadap Naruto masih ada. _

_Dan dia telah banyak berubah. Meski dalam dalam takan seorang Ninja ia memang masih dalam kategori 'Cukup' kuat jika ditempatkan dalam posisi lawan. Walaupun mungkin masih 'tak cukup' kuat jika sudah dihadapkan dengan lawan sejenis Sasuke. _

_Namun garis wajahnya yang manis masih mendominasi wajahnya walaupun dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis 19 tahun. _

_ Ah..dia menatap terlalu lama. _

_Mungkin karena mengingat masa kecilnya dulu._

_Sasuke berjalan ke arah Osshirre pribadinya yang menyimpan data genetika beberapa hewan yang akan ia kloning juga hari ini untuk pertahanan danau Gyukari. Berdasarkan pengalaman, ia tak ingin ada Ninja – Ninja tak bertanggung jawab lagi yang menuduh dirinya, teman setimnya, tanah kekuasannya, dan memanfaatkan catatan kriminalnya dulu yang sudah ditulis dunia menjadi lebih buruk jika dia kehilangan kepercayaan dari desa – desa lain untuk tetap berdiri di tanah Suikigakure ini._

_Ya. _

_Mungkin saat ini dia pun masih terlihat bodoh jika dihadapkan dihadapan Naruto dan cita – cita tingginya menurut gadis 19 tahun itu. _

_Mungkin ia adalah pemimpin dari Suikigakure seperti Naruto yan telah menjadi Hokage Rokudaime mulai saat ini, tapi ia tak lebih dari pemimpin 4 manusia dan ribuan Hewan yang terdiri dari hewan liar atau hewan kloning yang dapat dikendalikannya. Wilayah yang tercatat dalam sejarah, adalah wilayah yang pernah dihuni oleh orang – orang berandal sepertinya, Akatsuki, Hebi, Orochimaru, kabuto. Dan masih banyak yang lain. Terutama juga tempat penelitian – penelitian illegal Orochimaru dan Proyek Tsuki no me Madara yang membuat dunia Ninja porak poranda karenanya. Dan mereka yang menghuni juga tercatat memiliki reputasi buruk._

_Sehingga sampai saat ini. Ketumpulan Sasuke mengenai perasaan yang ia fikir hanya dipenuh dendam itu. tak pernah mengakui hal lain yang tak terkecuali sampai Usianya 23 tahun ini. Kagumkah ia terhadap kedua bola mata seseorang?. Irikah ia mengenai keberhasilan seseorang..?._

'_Hinata..?, Naruto..?'_

_Apa kedua hal itu yang kini sudah benar dia artikan..?. Atau bahkan ia takut dan tak ingin mengakui sesuatu karena itu ia anggap aib..?_

_Aibkah hal itu...?_

_Sasuke mencengkeram gulungan yang ia ambil. Ia menghela nafas dalam tuk merelaksasikan diri. _

_Tidak. _

_Seharusnya hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Lusa jika gadis itu sembuh. Ia akan segera dipulangkan ke Konohagakure dalam keadaan baik dan tak kurang sedikitpun. _

_Jika dia memang bermaksud menjaganya._

'_Menjaganya...?'_

"_N – naruto – kun__**..**__~"_

_Terdengar igauan lirih lagi. _

_Cermin mengatakan. Saat air mata gadis itu mengalir karena mimpi pada tidurnya. Atau saat dia hendak terjaga.__** 'Mungkin' Akan ada hal yang 'Kurang baik' segera terjadi.**_

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

**BRAAKKH!**

"Te..me..." Desis Neji dengan nafas terengah setelah memukul wajah orang yang membuatnya marah saat ini.

Anyir darah segera mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terluka. Kedua matanya Onyx-nya yang tetap hitam menunjukkan dia memang sengaja tidak melawan pukulan itu, tak ada aura chakra petir naga atau Susa'noo yang melindunginya.

Ia bangkit dari posisi gebrakan punggungnya di dinding. Ia tetap tenang dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan tanda perlawanan balasan atau sekedar menyerang untuk membela diri.

Ia tahu bagaimana pandangan dan perasaan Neji kepada adik sepupunya, yang ingin selalu melindunginya sejak kecil hingga saat ini.

Ia tahu, jika saat itu. Anggota keluarga Hyuuga lain yang membuat anak – anak pem-bully Hinata lari tunggang langgang. Mungkin Neji.

Tatapan mereka beradu, membuat tatapan mata nyalang Neji seolah mendesak masuk mencari perasaan Sasuke melewati mata Onyx-nya.

Seperti ada pertanyaan. 'Kenapa–kau–lakukan–itu–pada–Hinata..?'. dan 'Apa-yang-kau-fikirkan..?'. Atau mungkin juga sedikit tambahan di setiap akhir kalimatnya. 'Konoayarroo...~'

Suigetsu segera menutup kedua mata Sasame yang trauma akan pertarungan dengan telapak tangannya lalu membawanya pergi. Sementara itu, justru Karin yang membawa Juugo pergi. Karena ia tahu, adalah Suaminya satu – satunya orang yang sangat setia kepada pimpinannnya dalam situasi apapun. Ini bukan masalah mereka setelah melihat mengapa kakak sepupu dari gadis berusia 19 tahun yang mereka selamatkan tempo hari datang ke Suikigakure dan langsung memukul Sasuke. Terlihat sekali jika Neji tidak ada tujuan apapun dengan mereka. Bisa – bisa ia mengamuk saat melihat pimpinannya tiba – tiba dipukul orang tak dikenalnya.

Neji memasang kuda – kudanya saat kedua mata Byakuugannya aktif, menandakan tantangan kepada Sasuke agar melawannya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu.." Gumam Sasuke dengan menatap bayangan wajahnya pada genangan air dan minyak dari ruangan laboratoriumnya yang pecah akibat 'Hakke – kussoo' tiba – tiba dari Neji.

Neji menggeretakkan gigi – giginya. Dalam fikirannya. 'Bisa-bisanya-dia-mengatakan-seperti-itu!'.

Sementara dibelakang sana. Obito si sosok Illusi yang bagai tak tersentuh itu duduk di lubang dinding ciptaan Neji. Ia selalu tak pernah meninggalkan setiap pertarungan seru jika Sasuke salah satu kandidat pertarungannya.

'_Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Matanya memicing karena penasaran.

"Menyesal selalu datang diakhir, menurutmu begitu...?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengundang emosi lebih besar dalam hati Neji. Ingin Sekali di meremuk kepala Uchiha itu sekarang juga.

"APA MAKSUDMU!. Kau menganggap Hinata seperti apa..?!. Dia tidak serendah yang kau anggap!. Jika kau berniat menatapnya seperti itu. Sebaiknya lupakan!"

Satu hal yang membuat mata Obito menyipit dan urat di sekitar mata Byakuugan Neji memudar.

"Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan..?. Kau sama sepertiku. Neji" Katanya. Tutur katanya kini, begitu berbeda dan menunjukkan dia bukan lagi seorang remaja 16 tahun yang kerap meledak – ledak saat menghadapi suatu situasi yang tak menguntungkan baginya. "..-Awalnya kagum dengan mata adik iparmu kukira sebuah aib. Dan iri dengan reputasi seorang Rokudaime – Sama sebuah kecacatanku. Tapi**..**~-Bukankah bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah...?"

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

Suara derit terdengar dari kereta kayu yang dikendalikan oleh seorang kusir pria yang didepan. Suara kaki kuda tak terlupa saling bersahutan ketika keempatnya menapak tanah yang sedikit berlumpur karena hujan gerimis 1 jam yang lalu. Sesekali kereta bergoyang saat ke empat rodanya menempuh jalur belokan yang cukup menukik.

Udara yang dingin menerpa tirai merah dari kain tenunnya yang bercorak naga yang sangat mewah. Namun aroma kayu basah dan embun masih tak sanggup menggeser aroma Lavender yang menguar dari seorang berpakaian Kimono pengantin berwarna merah didalamnya. Sepanjang jalan. Dari celah kecil yang dibuat di pintu kereta. Banyak sekali hewan – hewan yang tampak liar seperti Harimau, Anthelop, burung hantu, burung gagak, burung rajawali, bahkan burung unta dan merak ada disepanjang sisi jalan setapak, tapi mereka tak terlihat bermusuhan dalam arti ingin saling membunuh dan memangsa satu sama lain.

Dibelakang. Ada 2 orang pengiring berkuda putih yang memantau keadaan di sana.

Angin menerpa kencang, berhasil membuka tirai dan menerpa kulit wajah dan rambut panjang berwarna indigo milik perempuan itu. Hinata.

Kedua tangannya yang berkeringat mencengkeram kain katun putih berlapis dengan kain khusus lapisan kimono lain dibalik Kimono merahnya. Tatapan mata putih berkilaunya yang kini terpoles oleh _Shadow _berwarna coklat mengarah ke bawah, menatap lantai kereta yang dia gunakan untuk duduk, dalam perasaan yang gelisah, takut, khawatir dan trauma saat ia sadar ia telah berada di tanah Suikigakure yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupa sepanjang idupnya mulai saat ini.

Hinata tahu tatapan yang dilontarkan Rokudaime – Sama yang dilemparkan padanya terlihat lega setelah mendapat kabar dari Suikigakure mengenai pernikahannya dengan Ayah dari nyawa baru dalam dirinya. Lalu dengan senang hati pria yang senyum miliknya selalu membekas dalam hatinya itu menandatangani surat permohonan pernikahan yang diajukan oleh pihaknya dan pihak yang bersangkutan.

Sakit sekali.

Meski ia tahu, meskipun Mizura – chan meninggal Naruto tak akan menggantikan posisi wanita itu sebagai istrinya dengan perempuan lain sebagai ibu dari putri kecil yang ditinggalkan Mizura padanya. Tapi keegoisannya cukup memberikan rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan seorang diri. Ia mencintai Naruto. setidaknya sejak saat itu. Sebelum dia mengalami hal ini membuat perasaannya menciut dan merasa tak pantas untuk mencintai Hokage 23 tahun itu.

Siapa yang berhak disalahkan..

'_Maafkan aku..~' _gumamnya lirih dalam hati. Membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menunduk.

"Nona. Kita telah sampai." Kata sopir kereta itu dari luar.

Jadi. Kereta telah berhenti dan sampai..?

Disinikah kehidupannya dimulai mulai sekarang..?

Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang dikaji kembali.

**-!=Alra-AijoNSD=!-**

"Sasuke, Dia telah sampai." Gumam Juugo.

**TBC**

**Hai Reader's ^_^**

**Btw, di Chapter ini ada adegan Naru si Penyelamat waktu Hina dibully itu beneran ada di pilemnya. Ya...kalo soal Sasu yang denger itu semua dan mau nolongin Hina..., itu tentu cuman imajinasi Alra. _Coba kalo diem-diem beneran_*Ngayal***

**Dan, sebenernya Arla pertama agak ragu mau ngepublish lanjutannya. Soalnya ini konsepnya kan SasuHina ngelakuin 'Itu' diluar nikah 'kan?. Jadi kesannya gimana...gitu. Gak mungkin kayaknya di pilem aslinya. Heheh. Sebenernya kalo dibikin begitu si ..limapuluh-limapuluh sih Alra-nya. Antara rela-dan-gak rela *Ngayalnya mulai ketinggian dan Hentai*. **

**Menurut kalian, umn konsep ini 'mengotori' fic ini gak?.Tapi, Sasu nglakuinnya pake bumbu 'lope' kok. Lagipula saat itu si Hina juga sadar. Cuman kebawa aja udah. Ah...Alra jadi masuk angin gara-gara diterpa angin kebingungan kesana-kemari. Ya sudahlah...biarin. O, ya. Di chapter 2 ini emang agak dipanjangin. Rencananya mau dibuat jadi 4-5 Chapter lah.., tinggal ngedit aja kok sebenernya. *Tapi-Masih-Males* padahal...udah jadi. **

**Tapi fic yang ini udah diedit koq. Tolong koreksinya ya..jika masih ada MISS TYPO yang eksis.**

**But, yah...ini disini tokohnya tambah OOC gak?, gak 'kan?. Ya ampun...maap klo kesannya ada yang OOC. Maklum, Alra masih Newbie. But, ganbatte! Lah..~hehe..**

**Makasih, buat yang numpang baca doang_Silent Reader's bagi fikku itu udah keren_...**

**atau _lebih keren lagi_Ninggalin REVIEW!. **

**So?**

**Mind To Review?**

**Salam GeCe,**

**^_^/o_O**

**Alra-AijoNSD.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Apologize Hinata

"_Nona. Kita telah sampai." Kata kusir kereta itu dari luar. _

_Jadi. Kereta telah berhenti dan sampai..?_

_Disinikah kehidupannya dimulai mulai sekarang..?_

_Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang dikaji kembali._

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Prince**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Jii-san**

**Story : It Mine!**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : T_agak M?.**

**SASUHINA CANON!**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Apologize _Hinata_.**

**.**

"Dia telah sampai." Gumam Juugo seolah mengingatkan Sasuke mengenai kedatangan anggota baru dari sekelompok orang yang bertempat tinggal di Suikigakure itu.

Melihat tak ada Reaksi apapun dari Sasuke membuat mata Suigetsu memicing. "Hm. Sepertinya Karin dan Sasame menyambutnya didepan saat ini" Ujarnya seraya diiringi dengan deheman kecil. "Kau tak menemuinya..?"

"Tidak.."

"Hehh..?"

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

Karin menatap perempuan berambut indigo di hadapannya. Perempuan itu menundukkan badannya hormat sejenak sebelum Sasame menuntunnya untuk istirahat di bilik. Mimik wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi _bengong_ membuatnya tampak bodoh dengan fikirannya.

'_Tidak heran Sasuke memilihnya...'_

"Hei."

"Akh..Oh. Kau Suigetsu – kun, mengagetkanku saja.." gumamnya kesal. Tepukan di bahunya tadi sangat tiba – tiba.

"Hinata – chan sudah datang 'kan..?"

"Iya, baru saja. Sekarang kereta yang mengantarnya baru mau kembali" Tunjuk Karin pada sebuah kereta dan dua orang berkuda putih yang hndak balik haluan kembali ke Konoha.

"Bukan keretanya. Yang kutanya itu orangnya, kau ini"

"Oh..~Sasame – chan mengantarnya ke kamar barusan. Ada apa..?"

Dari sini. Bahkan suara pembicaraan Suigetsu dan Karin sayup – sayup masih terdengar walaupun terdengar kecil.

Sasame menganggukkan kepala setelah mendepat tundukkan badan secara formal dari Hinata, dan ucapan 'terimakasih...~'nya. Justru disini dia yang kikuk. Sikap dan Sifat Hinata yang seperti itu justru membuatnya canggung pada perempuan itu.

Dia melangkah berbalik dari haluan. Ah..biar sajalah. Sekarang sudah pukul 17 : 37. Ia akan mempersiapkan meja makan, dan jamuan makan malam yang harus ditambah beberapa menu istimewa untuk menyambut keberadaan istri pimpinannya itu.

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

Ada satu kursi yang kosong saat makan malam. Membuat Juugo menghela napas panjang. Karin dan Sasame yang diam saja. Dan Suigetsu yang terbiasa cerewet jika sudah mengenai kebersamaan bertanya dengan sedikit bumbu grundelan yang disimpannya dalam hati sejak tadi.

"Dia dimana sih..?, masih istirahat..?, kenapa dia tidak ikut makan malam..?, tidak khawatir perutnya sakit apa...?"

Tak ada yang berkomentar. Membuat Sasame menyentuh bahu kanan Suigetsu, menghentikannya yang hendak bertanya lagi sampai kegiatan makan malam usai.

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

Hinata duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang yang sempat membuatnya merinding beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan aroma Lavender darinya masih tertinggal di sana walaupun samar. Seprai hijau yang berkilau mirip kain kaca sudah menggantikan seprai biru beludru yang sempat terpasang disini terakhir kali dia singgah. Langit – langit berwarna coklat bata itu juga berganti dengan warna putih, yang di ke empat ujungnya yang terlilit di tiang kayu berumbaikan benang emas.

Ia merasa. Semua dekorasi ditempat ini sengaja dIbuat dengan warna – warna cerah yang bervariasi dan komposisi yang memang sedikit janggal, jauh dari warna yang menyangkut biru dongker beludru, hitam, dan ungu yang mungkin membuatnya mengingat memori yang mungkin saja _terburuk _dari bagian kehidupannya saat ini. Karin penggemar warna cerah itu pasti yang mengaturnya.

Hinata menatap ke arah luar sana melewati ventilasi kecil yang terbuat di sisi kiri dinding yang mengharap ke Timur itu. Membuat ia bisa melihat sisa surya yang masih merona menghiasi langit hitam kelam tanpa penerangan bintang yang tenggelam dan bulan yang tertutup mendung. Perlahan sinar matahari yang berpendar itu menghilang. Pun seperti mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan cahaya indah itu.

Disini memang terasa _cukup hangat_ untuk sebuah ruangan yang bagian luarnya baru tertimpa air hujan yang udaranya menyebarkan aroma kayu basah selalu tercium di indra penciuman Hinata, berbaur dengan aroma Lavender darinya.

Suasana ini, membuatnya akan tertidur sejak kepalanya bersandar pada kedua lutut kakinya yang dia peluk dengan kedua lengannya seorang diri.

**-Shhreeeeekk..- **

_Deg!_

Kedua mata Hinata terbuka. Tarikan nafasnya kian di kendalikan sejak terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia diam tak bergerak.

Namun, langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi semakin menjauh dengan suara pintu 2 lapis yang digeser kembali.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Disana, terdapat sekepal nasi Onigiri, semangkuk sup miso_, _sepiring sushi, semangkuk kudapan, sepasang sumpit, dan segelas air putih tersedia diatas nampan.

Menu makan malamnya hari ini.

Ia berpaling. Menatap kosong ke arah depan. Dalam situasi tiba – tiba, sesuatu seperti menyentil jantungnya agar memompa lebih cepat seiring gerak refleks tubuhnya ketika merasakan seseorang kembali menggeser pintu. Dalam sekejab klep – klep udara didalam paru-parunya terasa sesak dan seperti ada yang mengguyur setiap sel – sel tubuhnya dengan terpaan angin yang terasa dingin dan merayap dibawah kulitnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menatap seprai. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kimono merahnya karena takut. Ia berjengit sekilas.

"Aku tak akan mendekat. Kau tak perlu khawatir..." Suara Alto terdengar. Menggetarkan gendang telinga Hinata dan membuatnya panas tanpa sadar.

Lalu suara pintu geser terdengar kembali menutup.

Sasuke menatap. Makanan diatas nampan itu masih tak tersentuh oleh istrinya sama sekali. Jelas sekali dia sangat takut akan keberadaannya disini. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, bahkan mata berkilau yang ia kagumi itu menatap kebawah. Tak akan ada yang mempertanyakan mengapa, semua jelas sekali.

Tak ada yang lebih baik ia lakukan saat ini selain duduk diatas lantai kayu dengan punggung bersandar dipintu. Kaki kanannya terjulur sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya yang tertekuk seperti cara duduknya sehari – hari.

"Maaf.."

Ada yang terkejut, namun juga merasakan torehan sakit itu kembali.

"Kau pasti membenciku.."

Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah depan. Perlahan – lahan kepalanya terletak pasrah pada kedua lengan dan kedua lututnya dengan posisi menoleh ke arah kiri. Bahu kirinya terasa hangat seiring napasnya yang kian cepat menerpanya. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia hanya akan melakukan apa yang menjadi intuisinya saat ini. Setiap kata atau kalimat yang didengarnya dari laki – laki yang duduk bersandar di pintu itu membuatnya kian takut dengan situasi saat ini. Ia hanya mendengar namun tak dapat berfikir. Semuanya seolah terkendali oleh situasi.

Saat angin menerpa untuk ke 3 kalinya, memberikan hawa dingin yang begitu menenangkan. Dengan perlahan, sesuatu yang membisiki Hinata menuntunnya berjalan meniti alam mimpi, acuh dengan segala yang ia dengar, ia lihat, ia rasakan.

"..maaf, mungkin seharusnya aku seorang Hokage"

_Hokage..?_

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

-**10:00**-

Tak ada alarm. Hanya ada suara detik – detik jam meja yang tak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengusik. Sepasang mata lavender terbuka. Disisi kanannya. Senampan menu sarapan yang telah diganti dengan menu yang berbeda dengan tadi malam.

Sasuke sudah tak lagi di direksinya. Keadaan duduknya yang masih sama dan tempat kosong disisi kanannya yang masih rapih tanda tak ada yang menempatinya sejak semalam. Tanpa sadar itu membuat helaan nafasnya tetap terkendali sebagaimana biasanya.

Diluar sana, terdengar suara semangat dua wanita berambut merah dan oranye yang tengah bersorak mengenai sesuatu. Lalu saat ada suara debuman batu pecah. Berganti dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah. Seperti suasana saat seseorang adu pancu.

"Ahhhh...~aku kalah lagi!, Juugo..!kau keterlaluan!"

Grundelan itu berasal dari si pria putih kebiruan yang menunjuk – nunjuk kawannya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hinata tak bermaksud akan pergi kemanapun. Disini, ia mengurung diri dari lingkungan luar, tak berminat untuk makan makanannya meski lambungnya mulai terasa perih. Fikirannya terasa kosong sejak ia memijak tempat ini. Agenda kehidupannya seolah bergoncang dan porak – poranda tanpa rencana kegiatan suatu apapun yang berarti. Ia terlalu takut dengan segala yang berada di sekitarnya.

Atau mungkin, hanya emosinya yang justru membuatnya merasakan sepi di tempat yang masih terasa asing.

Memang benar.

Perasaan _terpaksa _itu seperti sesuatu yang memudarkan jiwa..

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**17:12.**

Sasame menggeleng.

Juugo berhenti menggosok rambut oranyenya yang basah dengan handuk. Menatap nampan yang berisi makanan lengkap namun sudah dingin yang diangkat istri Suigetsu itu.

"Haaahhhh..~Dia membencimu ya Sasuke..?"

Suigetsu bertanya. Pria bergigi runcing itu duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, tepat diatas cabang pohon yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi di tepi kolam. Sesekali dia mengelus bulu tupai yang asyik menidurkan diri dipangkuannya yang sebenarnya terlihat tak nyaman.

Karin keluar dari air kolam dan mulai membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk berwarna cream. Tetes – tetes air lahir dari rambutnya yang basah melewati ujungnya.

Karin menggantikan Sasuke untuk berkomentar. Ia selalu tahu kapan saat mantan bidikannya itu enggan berkomentar. "Aaahh...kalau dihitung sejak kemarin, sepertinya dia mengurung diri satu setengah hari ini."

"Aku jadi bingung siapa sebenarnya yang bersalah..?" Gumam Juugo. Tapi tak ada reaksi dari yang bersangkutan. Sasuke masih bertahan pada posisinya yang tidur dengan bersandar pada perut seekor kloning singa penjaga Onsen yang jinak dan bisa ia kendalikan tersebut.

Sinar matahari merah yang berpendar di ufuk barat sana serasa cepat sekali datang sejak sore yang lalu. Tepat saat Hinata datang ke Suikigakure.

"Oke aku tahu masalahnya..." Ujar Suigetsu dengan sedikit berjengit saat si tupai tiba – tiba menggigit kakinya dan berlari kembali ke sarangnya. "Tapi cara membencinya itu keterlaluan. Dia sampai seperti membenci dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Dia tidak makan seharian penuh dan sejak kemarin sore. Hei!, apa dia benar – benar tidak menginginkan keberadaan bayinya..?" Suigetsu berprasangka. Ah. Karakternya memang seperti itu.

Mendengar semua ocehan teman – temannya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Tatapannya yang memang selalu _seperti _tajam itu mengarah ke arah gerbang onsen yang tersiram oleh sinar mentari sore. Satu hal yang mengundang tanda tanya besar terpatri di setiap pelipis kawan – kawannya. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu.." kedua matanya mengerjab pelan. "Tapi dia _hanya_ takut padaku.."

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

Neji mengusap – usap sebuah burung merpati usai mengikatkan segulung surat buatan Tenten untuk dikirimkan pada Hinata.

Kala merpati itu dilempar ke udara dengan perlahan. Kedua sayapnya mulai mengepak dan mengerti kemana tujuannya berada.

'_Hinata, kau baik – baik saja..?'_

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**19 : 03**

'Hokage...?'

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyentil perasaan Hinata saat mengingat ia sempat mendengar kata itu dari Sasuke, atau tepatnya. Suaminya.

Sasuke meminta maaf. Tapi permintaan yang tidak ia tanggap sepatah katapun malam itu.

Hinata menutup matanya cukup kuat. Kedua pasang bulu-bulu matanya basah akibat menahan sakit lambung yang selama satu setengah hari tak ia berikan suplai meski setiap waktu senampan makanan selalu tersedia disisinya. Tangan kirinya mengusap bahu kirinya yang mulai melemas. Sementara tangan kanannya meraba perutnya bagian agak kebawah.

Disana. Ada sebuah nyawa lain yang berdenyut berhak hidup dalam pembuluh darah rapuh selain dirinya. Bukan hanya sebagai bagian kecil dari dirinya. Bencikah ia kepada nyawa didalamnya itu sampai-sampai ia bersikap seolah _benar-benar _tak menginginkan keberadaannya?, sebenci itu 'kah dia..?. tapi tetap saja, sebenci apapun dirinya terhadap nyawa itu. Tetap ada darah Uchiha yang mengalir pada nyawa ringkih itu. Bukankah..dia ada karena sebagai bukti bahwa Ibunya tak lagi seorang diri, ada seorang Uchiha yang memiliki Ibunya, tak perduli apakah ia rela atau tak rela ia juga milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kecil, rapuh, dan seharusnya..., seharusnya orang tuanya menjaganya hingga dia mampu melihat dunia. Bukan menyiksanya yang bahkan_ tak mengerti apa-apa._

_Walaupun tak dimaksudkan, _dia datang karena undangan. Tapi mengapa saat datang Hinata justru menolaknya, membencinya. Bukankah sejak awal Ayahnya pun sudah menerima keberadaannya?. Lalu, Sebenarnya pantaskah dia sebagai Ibunya bersikap seperti itu..?.

Tak peduli berapa umurnya sekarang. Dia bahkan sudah dilepas dari Konoha dan statusnya sebagai Kunoichi. Seperti Tenten atas Neji. Ino atas Shikamaru. Sakura atas Shino. Karin atas Juugo. Sekarang tugasnya hanya ada satu. Menjaga nyawa ini hingga waktu menunjukkan penghujung bersama Ayahnya. Di Suikigakure, dengan membawa marga Uchiha yang seakan hendak pudar dari dunia Shinobi.

_**Haaaahh..., betapa tak pantasnya dia..**_

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya dan menetes melalui dagunya menuju kain kimono merah pengantin yang membalut tubuhnya dan cukup basah oleh keringat.

"Hikss...hiks...hiks..hiks.."

'_Maafkan Ibu..~maafkan Ibu...~'_

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**21 : 00**

"Sasame – chan...~!, Oiii...-kau dimana...?!"

Diluar sana suara gagak terus terdengar sejak gerimis datang lagi. Sasame berhenti berjalan saat melihat Sasuke berjalan dari arah sebrang, sepertinya pimpinannya itu baru kembali dari laboratoriumnya yang ia perbaiki dan bersihkan tempatnya karena mengalami kerusakan di beberapa tempat sejak Neji datang.

"Sasame- chan...~!" panggilan dari Suigetsu terdengar lagi.

Sasuke tahu kemana tujuan Sasame yang saat ini gelisah. Mengambil nampan makanan untuk Hinata didalam kamar dulu atau segera datang memenuhi panggilan suaminya.

"Pergilah..-dia memanggilmu"

"A – ah..b – baiklah.." Sasame menundukkan badannya sekilas pada Sasuke sebagai permintaan maaf, dan segera berbalik untuk memenuhi panggilan Suigetsu yang sepertinya semakin dekat. Benar saja.., diujung belokan lorong Suigetsu berdiri, berhenti dari kegiatan berjalannya saat melihat Sasame yang berlari ke arahnya. Rambut panjang berwarna oranye milik wanita itu mengayun pelan ketika sampai di hadapan Suigetsu dengan senyuman. Sementara Suigetsu mengacak puncak kepalanya lantas berjalan berdampingan untuk segera menuju ke kamar untuk istirahat malam ini. Sekilas, Sasame memang mirip dengan Hinata.

Ya..Hinata. Hanya saja sifat manisnya itu tenggelam oleh rasa takut kepada dirinya. Seseramkah itukah dia..?.

Terdengar lucu, konyol, tapi fakta.

Ia mulai melangkah kedepan pintu. Dan memutar kenopnya..

Ruangan pertama pembatas untuk kamar tidur yang hanya terisi sebuah meja bundar berkaki pendek dan sebuah lemari buku kecil yang berisi gulungan – gulungan buku dan buku dengan bentuk lembaran yang tetap rapih. Seolah sama sekali masih tak tersinggahi. Persis seperti kemarin.

Saat ia akan menggeser pintu kedua.

_Hhhh...ia tak yakin. _

Ia urungkan niatnya dan kembali berjalan mundur. Duduk bersandar di pojok ruangan.

Mungkin membaca buku seperti kemarin bukan ide yang buruk..

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**-06 : 00-**

"Hhhhhh..."

Helaan nafas terdengar.

Terasa menyesakkan dan lebih sulit bernapas lebih dari pada saat sakit flu.

Menyesakkan saat dihirup..

Namun menenangkan saat dihembuskan..

Harum..

Lavender.

_Lavender..?_

Sasuke terbangun. Mengerjabkan kedua Onyx hitamnya yang sedikit berat. Perlahan dengan sedikit perasaan malas ia menoleh ke arah samping kanannya setelah merasakan lembab dan sedikit ngilu di lengan kanannya.

E?

?

**TBC**

**Ada yang bisa tebak itu kelanjutannya kaya gimana?.**

**Wew..Alra sengaja rese berkat kehausan review nih. Oke deh... RnR ya kawan?**

**Salam Jahil,**

**Alra-AijoNSD.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Future

_**-06 : 00-**_

"_Hhhhhh..." _

_Helaan nafas terdengar._

_Terasa menyesakkan dan lebih sulit bernapas lebih dari pada saat sakit flu. _

_Menyesakkan saat dihirup.._

_Namun menenangkan saat dihembuskan.._

_Harum.._

_Lavender._

_Lavender..?_

_Sasuke terbangun. Mengerjabkan kedua Onyx hitamnya yang sedikit berat. Perlahan dengan sedikit perasaan malas ia menoleh ke arah samping kanannya setelah merasakan lembab dan sedikit ngilu di lengan kanannya. _

_E?_

_?_

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Prince**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Jii-san**

**Story : It Mine!**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : T_agak M?.**

**SASUHINA CANON!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : The Future.**

Menyesakkan saat dihirup..

Namun menenangkan saat dihembuskan..

Harum..

Lavender.

_Lavender..?_

Sasuke terbangun. Mengerjabkan kedua Onyx hitamnya yang sedikit berat. Perlahan dengan sedikit perasaan malas ia menoleh ke arah samping kanannya setelah merasakan lembab dan sedikit ngilu di lengan kanannya.

E?

?

Merasa ditatap oleh seseorang. Perempuan yang menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjabkan mata berkilau itu dua kali sebelum timbul senyuman di bibir merahnya yang mungil, seperti sikap manis Sasame, dia menggumamkan sebuah kata. Setelah timbul rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"S – Sasuke – kun..."

'Gomenne...'

Mata itu menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang tersembunyi. dia menggenggam kepalan tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke bisa melihat, rambut biru indigonya setengah basah karena sebagian sudah meresap ke bajunya, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi ia gelisah, ragu, gugup dan takut, dan Sasuke bisa mendengar, sesuatu di dalam dada istrinya itu, berdebar memberontak luar biasa, Sasuke tak menjawab tapi.., jujur ia agak terkejut istrinya itu bersedia berbaring disisinya, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya, ketika Sasuke mulai merasakan kedinginan, karena semalaman ia tidur di tempat ini tanpa alas, tanpa selimut.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "M - maaf.." air matanya mengalir. "M - maaf..hikss...m - maaf...hiks..hiks..."

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**5 tahun kemudian...**

"Selamat ulang tahun Tou – san...~~~"

Hikari berlari – lari ke arah Juugo yang baru pulang dari bukit untuk menerima informasi dari desa Konoha mengenai pengiriman Kloning – kloning anjing penjaga yang di tempatkan disetiap sudut kantor divisi intel mereka. Mengabaikan Ibunya yang tampak menahan marah dengan mimik wajah kesal karena Hikari selalu berlari sejak mereka jalan – jalan pagi seperti kegiatan sebelumnya.

Karin menyerah. Seharusnya tadi dia membawa satu segel kloning burung unta untuk membawanya menyusul Hikari dari Suigetsu. Enak sekali kawannya yang satu itu!, sekarang Suigetsu pasti sedang tertawa bersama teman – temannya di Onsen Gyuchocho. Awas saja dia kalau sampai melirik gadis lain yang mandi di Onsen selama Sasame dirumah, akan _dia hajar nanti!._ Tekad Karin dalam hati.

"K -kalin – Oonye-tjan..?, Kalin – Oonye-tjan sakit ya..?"Karin mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang anak laki – laki berambut raven biru yang bermata Lavender yang berjalan disisi kirinya sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Karin dengan tangan lembutnya.

Pipi Karin memerah. Anak laki – laki ini sungguh manis. Kedua pipinya yang memiliki pendar merah seperti delima dan aksen rambut jabriknya yang sedikit panjang membuatnya terlihat lucu dan manis melebihi anak perempuan.

"Huuhh...iyah Nishiro – kun. Lihat itu Hikari – chan terus lari...~, Nakal!" Simpulnya dengan nada yang dIbuat manja. Karin menunjuk – nunjuk seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna oranye yang kini berjalan dengan Ayahnya yang terus tertawa karena membicarakan pembicaraaan anak – anak yang lucu.

"A – ah..tapi sekalang 'kan u – ulang tahun Tjuuko- Jii-tjan..." Ujarnya dengan menunjuk pria bertubuh besar dan berambut Oranye dihadapannya.

"Jadi menurutmu kita boleh nakal dan _manja_ ketika waktu ulang tahun Tou – san atau Kaa – san?. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" Sahut seorang gadis berusia 5 tahun yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang di sisi kanan dan berjarak beberapa langkah orang dewasa didepan. Gadis menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang memang selalu kidal. "Bagiku, nakal itu tidak mendapat tempat manapun dan waktu kapanpun" Ujarnya ketus membuat Karin lagi – lagi melongo dengan sikap gadis berambut indigo dan bermata Onyx yang satu itu. Cara bicaranya yang selalu simpel dengan mimik tegas itu membuat aura perempuannya sama sekali pudar.

Hal itu juga kerap membuat Nishiro menundukkan wajah dengan mimik murung. "T – tapi..tapi..b - besok Tou – tjan juga ulang tahun.."

"Sudah – sudah...jangan begitu." Kata Karin menengahi. Dia memang kerap repot saat diserahi untuk menjaga kedua bocah Uchiha yang memiliki karakter bertentangan ini selama orang tuanya sIbuk. Ayah mereka sIbuk memimpin wilayah yang sudah berubah mulai padat peduduk ini dan Ibunya serta Sasame sIbuk memasak untuk acara ulang tahun Juugo hari ini. Lebih lebih karakter itu juga kurang pas dengan pemiliknya. Yang Laki – laki cara bicaranya lembut dan kadang tergagap – gagap, juga cadel. Yang perempuan sangat tegas dan terkadang terdengar terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Yang laki – laki berwajah manis dan yang perempuan berwajah yang terkesan berwibawa tapi juga tetap cantik. "Kata Onee – chan benar. Nakal memang tak perlu diberi waktu dan tempat khusus. Tapi..-kalau maksudnya memberi kejutan untuk Tou – chan dan Kaa – chan di hari ulang mereka. Juga tidak apa – apa.."

"T – tapi..kalau Tou – tjaan malah bagaimana..?"

"Ummnn.., mereka tak akan marah. Pasti marahnya tenggelam oleh wajah - wajah manis kalian."

"B – benalkah Onyee-tjan..?"

"Ummnnn!"

Karin mengangguk. Tapi didepan sana. Kimi yang memang selalu memiliki otak kreatif yang kadang _terlalu kreatif _menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyeringai.

'_Aaaaah...kalau begitu aku punya pencerahan untuk kejutan di ulang tahun Tou – san nanti..'_

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

Menatap figura yang berisi foto keluarga dengan gambar seorang laki – laki yang tetap bermimik tenang dan seorang perempuan yang tampak malu – malu menatap kamera menggendong seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 2 tahun yang melambaikan tangan kecilnya saat bidikan di waktu yang tepat diatas meja itu terkadang membuat Hinata mengingat memori itu. Aaaaahhhh..-Acara ulang tahun Juugo tadi sangat meriah!.

Menyenangkan sekali melihat lomba makan cepat yang yang berlangsung ramai. Tapi sayang tubuhnya yang memang bawaannya lemah itu terlalu letih untuk ikut sampai acara selesai itu minta untuk istirahat karena masak habis – habisan untuk menyediakan jamuan di acara itu. Sasame yang tadi juga ikut membantu bersamanya bahkan kembali lebih awal untuk istirahat. Mungkin juga kelelahan karena memang Faktanya Sasame hamil lagi 2 bulan setelah 4 tahun lalu memiliki Nino.

Huh!. Tapi tak apalah.., diluar sana masih ada Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin, Hikari, Nishiro, Kimi dan Nino untuk memantau acaranya lancar hingga selesai.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya untuk merilekskan diri. Seperti biasa. Dia memakai baju putih panjang beraksen border bunga sakura di yang menjalar jalar di tempat yang memiliki spasi abtrak pada permukaannya, setinggi 7 senti diatas lutut untuk pakaian tidurnya. Setelah menarik selimut sebatas perut. Dia mengambil figura berisi foto itu. Menatapnya dengan perasaan senang meski tidak ada senyuman yang muncul. Mata lavender berkilau miliknya mengerjab saat dia menatap figura lain yang menampakkan foto Nishiro versi bayi mungil dan versi 2 tahun yang terlihat sangat lucu.

Uh..~!. Umurnya sekarang baru 24. Tapi Kedua anak – anak imut itu terasa seperti malaikat dalam mimpi yang datang menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Bahkan..-jika mengingat sekali lagi. 5 tahun lalu saat dia baru kembali datang kemari sebagai pengantin wanita dari Uchiha Sasuke. Keadaannya yang depresi seperti terpuruk tanpa harapan. Sekarang siapa yang mengira kehidupan melepas diri dari status Kunoichi?, tidak terlalu buruk rupanya. Dan desa ini. Desa ini tak lagi memiliki aura seseram dulu. Lambat laun penduduknya bertambah seiring melihat perkembangan kualitas Suikigakure yang selalu tumbuh mendaki bahkan sudah menyaingi beberapa desa Shinobi lain sejak Sasuke dan kawan – kawan mengurusnya lebih serius.

Yah..-walaupun penduduknya masih hanya berkisar 2500 – 3000 orang. Tapi setidaknya dengan jumlah itu, kini _Pasar kecil_ bisa berdiri dengan adanya mereka. Tak hanya itu, Kedai ramen, kolam pemberdayaan ikan, onsen, klinik, toko, kebun, bahkan perpustakaan dan laboratorium khusus para _iryo – nin _ada. Tak perduli apa Sasuke itu Hokage atau bukan. Dia bukan seorang kage tapi dia juga seorang pemimpin yang _cukup baik _untuk ukuran mantan penjahat, hm?.

Hm..?

Iya..?

_Atau _tidak..?

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

_Sasuke melihatnya._

_Senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi tetes – tetes air mata seiring bahu dan lengannya bergetar hebat. Mengalir, melewati kedua sisi telapak tangan putihnya yang terlihat sekali memang masih belia, emosi yang sering membuat jiwanya bergoncang dan tanpa terkendali, membuat wajahnya pun berubah memiliki ruam kemerahan dengan cepat, helaian – helaian rambut panjangnya yang sedikit basah tampak sedikit risih karena menyentuh lantai, nafasnya terdengar sesak karena menangis sambil bergumam __**'maaf' **__berkali – kali, dia sangat rapuh._

_Dan, dia memohon maaf dari kesalahan yang tidak dia lakukan._

_Mungkin Hinata merasa bersalah mengacuhkannya selama hampir 2 hari ini. Menurutnya jika dia mengurung diri dan mengacuhkannya terus – menerus pun tak akan Sasuke pandang bersalah dengan suatu kewajaran. Tapi..jika seperti itu dia __**bukanlah Hinata.**_

_Tiba – tiba Sasuke tersenyum meskipun hanya sejenak. "Ie...tak apa." Katanya sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala istrinya. Ia tahu Hinata memang __**baru memasuki **__usia dewasa namun belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Kendali jiwanya tetap akan berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya dalam menghadapi situasi seperti saat ini._

_Sejak awal Sasuke juga tahu. Membaca kejujuran lewat mata berkilaunya, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun membencinya, tapi hanya takut padanya. Takut.._

_Mungkin karena __**kejadian itu.**_

_Saat ia mulai mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan Lavender sembab yang memerah itu. 'Lihatlah!, dia sangat lucu dengan ekspresi itu', APA ITU..?, suara hatinya mulai terdengar lucu?._

"_B – benar..?"_

_Dan suaranya sengau, kedua punggung tangannya bersliweran di permukaan kulit wajahnya yang merah untuk menghapus air matanya._

_Dia berubah dalam sekejab hanya dengan sebuah kesadaran kepercayaan yang terbersit dalam logika. Perlahan Sasuke memiliki sedikit rasa kagum juga iri, kenapa dulu ia sangat mendahulukan emosi dendam dalam melampiaskan perasaan kecewanya terhadap seluruh anggota klannya?. Terutama kakaknya. Pada akhirnya ia menyesal karena sebenarnya Itachi tak pernah memiliki maksud membunuh klannya dengan alasan yang sudah pasti ia rahasiakan. Hinata, jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. __**Tak ingin merasakan**__ apa yang disebut menyesal._

"_Hn"_

_Benar 'kan..?, Hinata __**belum sepenuhnya **__dewasa._

_Perempuan itu menahan emosi malu-nya dengan wajah memerah. Perasaan ragunya terhapus segera dengan keinginannya yang lebih besar. Hinata membiarkan kedua lengannya tergantung di leher suaminya yang memiliki cukup keterkejutan dalam hatinya tapi tak cukup berpengaruh pada ekspresi wajahnya. Barulah kedua gurat merah __**jahannam **__yang justru narsis dikedua pipinya secara perdana pada usia dewasanya ketika mendengar.._

"_T – t –terimakasih..~S – Sasuke – kun m – mau menungguku 'kan..?"_

_**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**_

"Dokter..., sudah selesai"

Sasuke memang lebih kerap dikenal sebagai Dokter daripada seorang Ilmuan atau pemimpin desa. Kiprahnya dalam segi apapun untuk memajukan desa sebagai pemimpin, menemukan hal baru seperti Kloning – kloning hewan penjaga yang bisa dikendalikan dan dimodifikasi tingkat kemampuannya selayaknya ilmuan. Dan menjadi pemimpin sebuah rumah sakit Suikigakure dengan nama _SuiKiNishi _yang pasti gabungan dari kedua nama putra-putrinya. Dia bisa saja menggantikan tugas beberapa dokter jika ada halangan. Tapi selama ini ia belum pernah mendapat hal seperti itu karena kinerja dokter maupun _Iryo – nin _disini professional.

Baik mereka yang melakukan pengobatan dengan chakra atau tidak. Semuanya sudah diatur rapih dan belum pernah ada kesalahan. Mungkin meninggalnya beberapa orang dengan kecerobohan dalam presentase kecil. 3% dari 100%.

"Hn. Baiklah.."

Statusnya yang menjadi pemimpin desa namun juga bekerja sebagai Dokter membuatnya fleksibel dan tidak sesemrawut para kage yang benar – benar mengatur semua penduduk didalamnya yang kebanyakan seorang Shinobi.

Suster pria itu keluar setelah menyerahkan _arsip – arsip_ penyakit dari para pasien di lemarinya untuk ia periksa esok hari _jika ada waktu. _Soalnya dia juga harus membantu Suigetsu di pemerintahan. Lalu jika ada masalah tertentu, baik dari pemerintahan desa maupun rumah sakit, dia akan merenung seharian didalam Laboratorium untuk menyusun rencana sebagai jalan untuk memecahkan masalah yang terjadi.

Memasukkan berkas proposal laporan untuk kegiatan penelitian di Hutan utara kemarin di lemari. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

A?

Pukul **22 : 24.**

Sasuke menekan kedua pelipisnya dengan jari – jarinya. Sejak desa ini semakin maju dibawah kepemimpinannya. Waktu mulai terasa menakutkan melebihi Shinobi – Shinobi terkuat yang pernah dikalahkannya dulu saat remaja. Mereka terasa berlalu dengan cepat dengan kegiatan yang seolah sudah dijadwal. Setelah kegiatan ini lalu kegiatan ini. Bahkan memijakkan kaki dirumah pun sudah jarang. Terutama melihat Putra bungsunya yang sangat lucu itu kerap ingin selalu mendekatinya.

Wajar sekali karena ia lebih jarang di rumah dan jika di rumah ia hanya akan bertemu mereka saat sarapan atau saat mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Atau jika Kimi. Putri sulungnya yang senang mencari hal – hal baru seperti dirinya itu kerap kesal juga karena ia sering tak ada waktu saat ia hendak bertanya sesuatu mengenai pendidikannya yang hendak ia tempuh tingkat _Genin _di Konoha minggu depan.

Setidaknya ia tak ingin putra – putrinya tak berpendidikan yang cukup dalam lembaga seperti dia dulu, yang sangat hebat dalam teknik Ninja tapi minus soal pendidikan formal, akibatnya ia tak suka bersosialisasi dengan sekitar dan membuat semua yang ada di sekitarnya adalah musuh. Lebih baik lagi jika mereka hebat dalam teknik Ninja tapi juga berpendidikan formal yang cukup. Tapi akan lebih buruk jika kedua hal itu terpenuhi tapi dia sendiri sebagai Ayah mereka jarang memberikan pendidikan pra-belajar mereka. Dan juga...

"Hinata..."

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**-23 : 03-**

Menatap langit – langit kelambu bertenun benang warna emas. Disana ada seekor laba – laba yang _sedikit _lancang hendak membangun sarang. Dengan sedikit sentilan Chakra, Laba – laba itu terkejut lalu jatuh ke telapak tangan Sasuke. Tepat.

Si laba – laba berjalan sempoyongan diatas sana. Geli juga melihatnya dan merasakan pijakan kakinya yang banyak di kulit telapak tangannya. Dengan sedikit chakra yang ia transfer dari kaki si laba – laba, membuatnya semangat lagi untuk berjalan. Sasuke memilih untuk melepaskannya lagi, tapi di lantai. Membuat sarang di kolong mungkin lebih baik dari pada membuat _sakit mata_ diatas sana.

Bermain laba – laba..-membuatnya seperti orang yang _benar – benar _kesepian saja. Juga seperti anak kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Menoleh ke samping kiri. Hinata sudah tertidur. Seperti biasa perempuan itu menyandarkan pelipis kanannya di telapak tangan kanannya, dan tidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka namun tetap terlihat manis.

**-Sssskkhhh..-**

Tak bisa bertahan ia. Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut dan terjaga dari tidurnya saat merasakan bibir mungilnya dilumat penuh dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan rongga mulut suaminya yang datang padanya tiba – tiba. Setelah beberapa kali dilakukan. Mereka pun bertatapan.

"S – Sasuke – kun.., k – kau sudah pulang...?" Tanya Hinata. Mata berkilaunya mengerjab – kerjab mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke dalam cahaya yang remang karena hanya diterangi 2 buah lampion di sudut – sudut kamar.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu..?"

Hinata mengangguk. "B – baik..." Suaranya sedikit serak pasca terbangun dari tidur. Sasuke meraih belakang kepala Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu tadi"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke. Lantas melonggarkan diri untuk membuat spasi. Sebelum mulai merebahkan kepalanya berganti pada lengan kiri Sasuke seperti kebisaannya. Tangan kirinya berebah santai diatas dada Sasuke.

"Ie..." katanya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa..?"

Hinata sudah menduga. Sasuke tak akan ingat dengan hari penting pribadinya. "H – hanya ingin terjaga. S – Sasuke – kun sudah membangunkanku.." Ambigu, retoris.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Kau sulit tidur..?"

Hinata menjawab lagi. "Ie..."

"Lalu..?"

"A – aku tak tahu..-r – rasanya berat, disini.."

_Deg!. _

Hinata menekan pelipis kirinya. Disana terasa sedikit pusing. Sasuke hendak beranjak dari tidur, mencari sesuatu di Laboratorium untuk mengobati sakit di kepala Hinata. Bagaimanapun, sakit tetaplah sakit. Kata itu menyimpulkan tubuh seseorang sedang tak terlalu sehat. Tapi Hinata menahannya.

"T – tidak, tidak apa – apa. T – tadi Karin–chan sudah memeriksanya. H – hanya pusing karena kelelahan. A – aku juga sudah minum obat" Katanya menenangkan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Itu memang seperti reaksi pengobatan sebelum pemulihan bagi penderitanya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyerah pada permintaan istrinya. Mereka kembali pada posisi sebelumnya, hanya saja. Tak ada yang tertidur. Sasuke tahu dia tak akan bisa tertidur begitu saja selama Hinata belum tertidur. Sementara berdiam diri dalam kesunyian sudah berpuluh menit ini, dengan jelas indra peraba Sasuke yang digunakan Hinata sebagai bantalan merasakan sentilan – sentilan kecil dari ujung-ujung bulu mata lebat Hianta yang melengkung.

"Sudah pukul 23 : 37. Tidurlah.."

Hinata menggeleng lagi. justru ia tersenyum senang. Ketika waktu terus bergulir menuju ke angka duabelas, bukankah itu adalah tanda, waktu menuju ulang tahun Sasuke semakin dekat?. Dia ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang tahun' pada saat itu, tanpa terlambat sedikitpun.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata. "Kau keras kepala...~" Gumamnya dengan nada senang meski ekspresinya tak berubah. Waktu akan sia – sia.., untuk sesaat mata Sasuke menerawang di langit – langit. Mencari – cari apakah ada laba – laba lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bermain – main.

Hhhhhhh...

Tak ada.

Hanya tinggal sarangnya yang telah rusak itu akibat sentilan cakranya tadi. Huhh..~. lagi – lagi hembusan nafas itu terdengar. Lalu saat imajinasinya mulai mengisi kekosongan pikirannya..

**-Sssssssssskkkkhhh...-**

Selimut bergeser menjadi lebih kusut. Dari keremangan cahaya lampion, bayangan menunjukkan hitam di lantai, bergerak menunjukkan saat kedua bibir pemiliknya bertemu lagi dalam kurun waktu yang berulang dan lebih lama hingga mulai terdengar desahan dari sana.

Sasuke menekan istrinya ke kasur. Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher suaminya erat - erat seolah ia takut jatuh dari ketinggian. selama suaminya mencium bibirnya dengan hasrat yang meletup.

Angin menerpa lingkungan luar yang dingin, juga ranting pohon sakura yang masih belia menggesek pintu dan dinding – dinding yang tampak tipis _seperti_ _hanya _terbalut kertas buram namun sebenarnya cukup kokoh.

3 tahun lalu...

Tepat saat Kimi si sulung Uchiha tumbuh menjadi anak yang lucu namun pendiam. Hinata baru menyerahkan perasaannya secara penuh pada suaminya. Dan entah keajaiban apa sejak saat Nishiro berada setahun kemudian. Semuanya lalu terasa lengkap dengan hubungan keluarga dan pertemanan antara _mantan _Tim Hebi/Taka juga Hinata yang kian fleksibel dan tak sekaku dahulu. Juga lebih terbuka. Walaupun waktu, situasi dan pekerjaan selalu mengusik. Ada ..~saja hal manis yang terjadi setelah itu.

Juga, Sebulan 4 kali Hinata mendapat kontak dari keluarga Hyuuga di Konohagakure. Dari Kakak sepupunya, Kakak sepupu iparnya, putra keduanya. Juga dari teman – teman Rockie 9 yang masih hidup dan teman – teman lama.

Umnh...~

Hawa tubuh mereka semakin panas, perlahan kedua lengan Hinata melemas dan terbaring turun dari leher suaminya. Telapak kakinya kembali mulai menghangat dari hawa dingin karena gugup. Sudah hampir 19 menit mereka _melakukannya_. Ciuman yang sulit berhenti dan sentuhan yang cukup agresif itu seperti penghantar tidur Hinata yang sepertinya terbawa hipnotis _tak sengaja _dan melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk tetap terjaga.

Lumatan bibir 3 kali berturut itu menjadi penutup. Sasuke melepaskan istrinya perlahan yang ternyata telah tertidur dengan mimik manis tidurnya yang masih tak berubah. Helaan nafas keras keluar dari Hidungnya, dengan perlahan dia menarik dari posisi tubuhnya yang semula menindih tubuh istrinya. Kembali terbaring di ranjang sisi kanan dengan membiarkan Hinata tertidur lelap meski dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan dengan ke 3 kancing baju tidurnya yang masih terbuka, rambut yang acak dan bawahan baju tidur yang sedikit naik keatas tertutup oleh selimut biru beludru yang hangat.

Huhhh...~

Putri tidur telah kembali tidur dan menyelam dalam mimpinya. Kenapa dia tidak..?

Dan sepertinya..

Moment Ulang tahun Sasuke malam ini akan terlewati begitu saja setelah melakukan kegiatan _sebelum pergi tidur _yang sempurna, seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya.

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**=10 : 45 =**

Sadar betapa cerobohnya dia mengenai pergantian usia. Sasuke hanya berkomentar pendek.

"Ya. Terimakasih" Waktu kawan – kawannya mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Lho..?, dimana Hinata – chan..?" Tanya Suigetsu bingung. Hinata absen sarapan pagi hari ini.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjawab. "Dia...

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..~!"

_Deg!_

Nino menjerit keras. Sontak Suigetsu berdiri cemas dari duduknya lebih lambat 2 detik sejak Sasame keluar dari dapur. Meletakkan spatulanya di sembarang tempat dan segera menghampiri asal suara putranya meski masih mengenakan apron.

"Nino..!, nino..!" Sasame gugup dan khawatir. Ia peluk putra kecilnya yang berdiri bergetar di tengah suatu ruangan kosong. "Hei...tak apa. Ibu disini..." Anak laki – laki berusia 3 tahun itu mulai meneteskan air matanya karena takut.

-**Sreeeeekkkkkhhhh**-

Pintu ruangan itu digeser. Menampakkan ke 3 pria yang berdiri didepan pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian. Ada apa..?" Juugo bertanya.

Sasame belum menanggapai. Ibu satu putra itu masih membisikkan kata – kata penenang bagi anaknya yang memang memiliki sifat penakut sepertinya. Hingga perlahan...Nino mulai tenang.

"A – aku..ingin membangunkan Hinata – onyechan dan mengajaknya jalan – jalan..hiks..b – bersama Kimi – nee, Hikari – Chan dan Nisihiro – kun. T – tapi..hiks...Onyechan tidak bangun – bangun..hiks..aku takut..~"

_Deg!_

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian baru menyadari hal itu jika mereka berada para ruangan pembatas kamar tidur dan koridor khusus kamar kedua orang tua Kimi dan Nishiro itu.

"Ya, aku juga tak melihat Hinata saat Sarapan tadi" Gumam Suigetsu justru lebih memperburuk situasi.

"Sudah...sudah...tidak apa – apa.." Nino pun mengangguk. Sasame menggendongnya sebentar sebelum menyerahkannya pada Suigetsu karena ia ada keperluan memasak. Sejak semua keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa berfikir Sasuke segera melangkah masuk kedalam dan menggeser pintunya tanpa ragu untuk menemukan seorang perempuan yang masih terlelap dalam posisi tidurnya yang seperti orang tidur biasa. Tidak terlihat sakit. Namun Kekhawatiran semakin menyeruak dari batin Sasuke saat tak mendapatkan reaksi berarti dari Hinata begitu ia mengecup keningnya seperti pagi – pagi sebelumnya. Biasanya Hinata akan segera terbangun hanya dengan sentuhan kecil saja. Tapi kali ini, tidak.

"Hinata..Hinata.." Panggilnya dengan mengusap – usap puncak kepala Hinata. Mengusap bahunya sambil memanggil. Atau sentuhan lain yang kira – kira membuatnya bangun. Bahkan sampai ciuman. Tapi semunya nihil.

Sebagai pria yang juga bisa menjadi dokter, Sasuke segera mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung Istirinya. Masih bernafas seperti biasanya. Kulitnya pun masih terasa hangat pertanda gejala istrinya jauh dari kata yang disebut _kehilangan nyawa. _Tidak..., tapi keadaannya sungguh tidak pasti ini membuat Sasuke refleks segera memutar otak mencari dan menimbang ada pa gerangan dengan istrinya. Tadi malam Hinata baik – baik saja. Tapi saat ini..

"Hinata..~Hinata...~" Ia tak menyerah untuk terus memanggil nama itu. Tapi pemiliknya tak kunjung membuka mata. Membuat mimik wajahnya terlihat sekali kian gugup dan khawatir.

_Deg!_

"_**A – aku tak tahu..-r – rasanya berat, disini..**__"___

_Deg!_

"_**T – tidak, tidak apa – apa. T – tadi Karin–chan sudah memeriksanya. H – hanya pusing karena kelelahan. A – aku juga sudah minum obat**__"_

Obat..?

Tunggu. Tidak!. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.!?

**TBC**

**Hay reader's.**

**Lagi-lagi Alra bikin TBC-nya ngegantung. Hihihi... *Pajang senyum rese***

**Pokoknya ya gitu deh. But, apapun itu. Semoa fic ini gak terlalu malah aneh kan alurnya?, tapi yang chapter besok tuh udah tamat kok. Maaf ya kalau yang chapter ini pendek zuper!. Hehe... **

**.**

**Oh, ya. Special Thank's to :**

**Lunawula, **

**Esmeraldha Austin (Silent Reader yang baru bilang), **

**azzahra : Ya, gapapa kok. Saya gak ngewajibin ada yang repiew. Yang penting mereka mau baca fic saya dan mengapresiasinya. Mengapresiasi kan gak harus lewat repiew, tapi lewat PM kan juga bisa. , **

**Cahya LavenderHyUchiha : Ya, mereka tidur bareng *senyum mencurigakan*. , **

**aindri961 : Makasih... ^_^**

**, , **

**anniewezz : ya, ini udah dilanjut kok. Repiew lagi ya?. *Kamu repiewer pertama lho..~ SELAMAT!. *Apaan sih!.***

**Oke, yang saya sebutin disini semua istimewa bagi Author. Gak ada yang dibedain kok. **

**Dan...~**

**Yang terakhir..**

**RnR?**

**Salam manis,**

**Alra-AijoNSD.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Last of Our History

_Deg!_

"_**A – aku tak tahu..-r – rasanya berat, disini..**__"___

_Deg!_

"_**T – tidak, tidak apa – apa. T – tadi Karin–chan sudah memeriksanya. H – hanya pusing karena kelelahan. A – aku juga sudah minum obat**__"_

_Obat..?_

_Tunggu. Tidak!. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.!?_

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Prince**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Jii-san**

**Story : It Mine!**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : T_agak M?.**

**SASUHINA CANON!**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : The Last of Our History.**

-**Crek – crek- crek – crek – crek – crek – crek –**

Suara detik jam terus berputar. Menunjukkan waktu yang kian bergulir meninggalkan haluan, juga menceritakan mengenai Si putri tidur tak kunjung terjaga dari tidurnya. Menandakan waktu yang sangat menghawatirkan bagi manusia yang tertidur tanpa diketahui sebab yang jelas. Dia bisa sakit dan keadaannya akan lebih parah dengan tanpa suplai makanan di organ pencernaannya.

**-12 :24-**

**..~~~~~~~~..**

**-14 : 21-**

**..~~~~~~~~..**

**-17 : 02-**

"Apa..~"

Setiap getar suaranya menunjukkan kehawatiran. Setelah memutar otak lebih jauh. Gejala yang Hinata tunjukkan tidak menuju ke penyakit apapun. Dia sempat pusing tadi malam tapi bukan berarti dia mengalami kelainan pada syaraf tidurnya. Dia juga tidak sedang terkena penyakit narkolepsi atau yang sejenisnya. Dia...dia...

"Arggghhhhhhhhhhhh..!"

Sasuke menggebrak meja Laboratoriumnya, membuat beberapa benda dan penelitiannya yang belum usai bergeser pelan dari tempatnya.

Dia menggantungkan kedua telapak tangannya di tengkuknya yang terasa ikut panas seharian berfikir mengenai apa penyebab tidur istrinya yang tak kunjung bangun walau dibangunkan dengan cara seperti apapun. Dia tertidur berarti tidak makan sejak pagi, hingga sore hari ini. Setiap ia kembali menjenguknya. Keadaannya semakin lemah dan kulitnya mulai terlihat pucat walaupun tadi sudah dipasang Karin dengan alat bantu pengganti nutrisi berupa Infus. Tapi itu tidak cukup.

Sebenarnya..sebenarnya apa penyebab dia tertidur selama itu...?. Sasuke yakin tadi malam Hinata baik – baik saja. Tadi malam, dia bahkan bisa merasakan remasan tangannya di rambutnya dan helaan nafasnya yang memburu seiring mereka berciuman. Hinata tampak sehat saat itu. Kata Karin dia juga hanya demam. Sasuke yakin itu benar. Dia juga memeriksanya untuk memastikan. Tapi kenapa..

Sasuke mengambil gulungan lain. Dia tak boleh berhenti membaca artikel baru mengenai penyakit -penyakit yang berhubungan dengan gejala Hinata walaupun sejak tadi tidak dia ketemukan apa itu. Jangan berhenti. Sampai dia temukan!. Tak peduli itu membuatnya acuh juga dengan diri sendiri. Kesehatan Hinata akan semakin memburuk jika ia tak segera bangun.

Bukan kesalahan Syaraf di otak atau yang lain. Apa..apa..~!

-**Crek!-**

Bahkan sampai jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 21 : 12, saat ini. Sasuke tak akan berhenti.

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

02 : 56 **P.m**

**-Klataakkhh..-**

Sebuah pena kuas jatuh menggelinding di kolong meja laboratorium. Tinta bak hitam sisa yang semula menempel di helaian kuas nampak menciprat ke lantai kayu dan sebagian ke lembaran perkamen yang berserakan terjatuh dipermukaannya. Lalu suara gulungan catatan berisi berbaris – baris kalimat tentang pengetahuan pengobatan itu jatuh hingga gulungannya terbuka lebar.

"..tak ada gunanya...~"

-**Dkkhhhhhh-**

Kening Sasuke mencium dinding. Kedua matanya yang lelah dan sedikit menghitam akibat tidak tidur seharian memejam kuat. Merasakan sedikit perih disana. Yang sama sekali tak menenangkan perasaannya.

Tangan kirinya yang berada di bawah meja mengepal kuat.

Ia tak kunjung berhasil.

Semua arsip penyakit sudah ia baca bahkan yang jelas – jelas sudah ia ketahui, memastikan apa ia salah pengertian mengenai suatu penyakit. Tapi tak ada..

Tidak ada penyakit seperti itu.

Hinata masih tertidur. Tapi dia _tidak mungkin pergi..., _tapi untuk saat ini. Hanya kembang kempis dada Hinata yang memberinya harapan. Hinata _masih ada.._, yakinnya.

Tapi...

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

Bayangan hitam 2 orang anak kecil tampak berjalan, memantul ke tanah karena tubuh mereka tersinari oleh cahaya lampu lampion di setiap pintu lorong. Pergerakannya pelan namun cukup menegangkan.

"O – onyee..-Tjjaaaann.., a –aku taku~t, a- ayo kembali...~"Rengek si kecil bermata Byakugan itu dengan menarik – narik baju kakak perempuannya yang berjalan didepannya tanpa peduli akan keadaannya yang cukup takut didalam kegelapan. Terutama ini..tengah malam. Ia sempat terkejut mengapa Nee – channya membangunkannya tengah malam seperti ini dengan mencabut ujung botol susu dari kulumannya selama tidur. Dan sekarang dia terjebak dalam situasi cukup genting dengan Nee – channya yang kedua tangannya tampak membentuk segel.

"Jangan berisik Nisihiro – kun. Dan, singkirkan tanganmu dari baju lenganku. Nanti segelku lepas lho..~!"' Tegur Kimi. Nishiro kecil segera menarik tangannya karena bentakkan kakaknya jauh lebih mengerikkan baginya daripada keadaan saat ini. "Nah begitu. Jangan sakit hati. Aku hanya khawatir jika segelku lepas, kekkai kita pecah dan kita akan ketahuan karena Tou – san akan merasakan chakra kita." Jelas Kimi. Ia tak mau jika adiknya mengis disini dan malah akan membuat runyam suasana.

Nishiro mengangguk mengerti. "T – tapi...k – kita mau kemana ..?, j – jika k – kita tak kembali.., b – besok a – akan tellambat untuk pelayaan desa, O- onyee – tjann..?"

Kimi yang semula mengintip ruangan laboratorium Ayahnya tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Ayahnya yang saat ini menatap kedinding dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita bangunkan mama..."

Seringai mengerikkan muncul dari bibir berwarna _peach-_nya saat melirik ke arah saku celananya yang berisi se-sachet cairan berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan. "**Tonic Calea Zattatechihi**"**(*1)**

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

"Semua sudah disiapkan..?!" Seru seorang staf persiapan perayaan ulang tahun Suikigakure itu merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"OKE, SIAP!" Seru seorang warga desa yang sekarang memanjat palang untuk memasang sambungan – sambungan kembang api.

"Baiklah. Sekarang untuk percobaan...!"Perintah ketua staf itu dengan memberi isyarat kepada pria yang memanjat diatas palang. Sampai bunyi kembang api menyebar cahaya indah dilangit biru yang masih terpoles oleh ruam merah matahari pagi.

**DORRRRR...!DORRRRR...!DORRRRRR..!DORRRRRRR...! **

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

"Sasuke – kun..., kau baik – baik saja..?" Implisit Karin memperingatkan agar Sasuke tak mengabaikan hal – hal penting yang sejak kemarin dia tinggal.

"Hn.."

"Sebaiknya kau segera membasuh wajah, diluar banyak orang yang berpastisipasi mengadakan perayaan ini untuk Suikigakure, Hinata pasti baik – baik saja. Aku juga mem..-"

"Kau juga memfikirkannya semalam..?" Karin menelan ludah. Mata merahnya menatap Sasuke yang tampak berantakan sambil menatap pintu geser yang dIbuka setengah menuju ke halam belakang. Tangan kirinya yang memang juga terbiasa aktif seperti tangan kanan (bukan kidal), mencengkeram pena kuas yang berlebur tinta kering. "Memfikirkannya tak akan membuat dia baik – baik saja..."

Karin meletakkan baskomnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk itu. apa perlu ku panggil pengguna _Ryuumei Tensei _yang mau berbaik hati..?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya dengan emosi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. "Hinata tidak mati.."

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

"Nishiro. Ayo pergi...!" Kimi segera menarik adiknya berlari keluar dari kamar orang tuanya setelah meminumkan beberapa tetes _Tonic _ke rongga mulut Ibunya. Ia khawatir jika saat Ibunya terbangun ia dan Nishiro ada disini. Atau jika Ayahnya merasakan chakra putra – putrinya di kamar mereka saat Hinata terbangun. Bisa ketahuan kan keusilan mereka..!.

"T – tidak..O-onyee – tjaaan..~, N – Nishilo pengen sama mama..!"

Tanpa peduli rengekan Nishiro yang memang senang berinteraksi dengan Ibunya, memang sudah perwatakan anak kecil 'kan..?. Kimi menarik lengan Nishiro menjauh dari pintu kamar utama menuju keluar ruang pembatas. Tapi adik kecilnya itu tetap ngotot dan sesekali menarik daun pintu. Membuatnya yang merasakan aura tak enak tanda hal tak bagus akan terjadi. Segera menari Nishiro sekuat tenaga untuk benar – benar menariknya keluar. Tapi...

-**Pukkhhh!**-

"M – mamaaaaeefftt..."Kimi membekap mulut Nishiro saat anak kecil itu hendak menangis karena tak mendapat tak mendapatkan keinginannya untuk tiduran bersama Ibunya. Menariknya menjauh dari lorong, mereka berhasil tapi...-

Sepertinya _ada yang tak sadar _mengenai _sesuatu _yang terjatuh di sisi rak buku kecil pojok ruang pembatas yang lengang. Dan dengan percaya diri Kimi berseru.

"Yaaatttaaa!. Aku berhasil membuat Tou – chan mirip _Surisashu_ _chouzura_.**(*2)**!. Maaf Tou – san, karena aku terlambat mengucapkan. Tapi selamat ulang tahun!"

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

"_**T – tidak..O-onyee – tjaaan..~, N – Nishilo pengen sama mama..!**__"_

Tersentak. Karin yang sudah kehabisan kata untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke tak berani menanggapi apapun. Dia justru terdiam.

_**-Pukkhhh!-**_

"_**M – mamaaaaeefftt...**__"___

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tak ada yang boleh terjadi lagi setelah Hinata. Tidak..

Sasuke tahu itu suara teriakan Nishiro. Chakranya kentara sekali dari kamarnya. Pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi dengan putra kecilnya. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah cepat, nyaris berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Namun yang terjadi...

Kosong..

"Uhuk – uhuk!"

Suara batuk seseorang terdengar dari kamar Utama.

Hinata..?

HINATA...?!, Bangun...?!

**-Srekkkkkhhhhh...-**

Sasuke segera menggeser pintunya dengan cepat dan menemukan Hinata yang hendak membuka kedua matanya. Pria Uchiha itu bahkan _tak_ _sadar_ saat ia tiba – tiba mendekat ke arah Hinata dan mencengkeram lemah kedua bahu istrinya itu sebelum kemudian menabrakkan keningnya ke kening Hinata, seiring matanya yang perih itu meneteskan _setetes _air mata yang berpindah, mengalir menuju sudut mata Hinata dan kemudian bercampur seiring pandangan Hinata kabur sesaat karenanya.

Ia terkejut.

"S – Sasuke- kun..~" Gumamnya takut – takut. Ada apa ini..?. Sasuke kenapa..?. dan..kenapa ada infus yang terpasang punggung tangannya..?. Hinata memang merasa lapar dan tubuhnya lemah. Tapi dia tidak merasa sakit. Sungguh sepertinya ini biasa saja..-itu wajar karena ia baru bangun 'kan...?. Dan eh..?.

Hinata menahan wajahnya yang memerah tiba – tiba. Saat merasakan Sasuke mengecup setiap sudut wajahnya, kelopak mata, kedua sisi hidung mancungnya, kening, dan terakhir di membiarkan bibirnya _menempel_ dengan kelembutan bibir Sasuke dengan sangat lama. Seolah – olah dia adalah seorang _Snow-white_ yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setelah kecupan dari sang pangeran yang benar – benar merindukan ketika kedua matanya terbuka. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata meremas kuat lengan baju putih Sasuke, demi menahan nafasnya lebih lama lagi dengan membiarkan Sasuke _mengecup _bibirnya lebih lama.

"S – Sasuke – kun..~K – kau kenapa...?" Tanyanya dengan suara, yang jujur saja. Sedikit serak karena kelelahan fisik yang ia pikir tanpa penyebab yang pasti. Hinata yakin ia hanya lapar. Itu saja. Selebihnya..

Ia..

"**Hhhhhhhhhhhhh**..~!"

Kesulitan bernafas.

Sementara itu. Setelah terasa remasan rambut di belakang kepala Sasuke yang sangat khas saat mereka berciuman. Sasuke yakin. Itulah Hinata...-Hinata yang sebenarnya.

Ini bukan mimpi. Bahkan tadi wanita itu bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya yang panjang.

" S – Sasuke –ku..-"

-**DORRRRRRRR..!DORRRR..!DOORRR...!-**

Suara _Hanabi toikoiye _meledak – ledak di langit tanda perayaan Desa Suikigakure telah dimulai. Secara Otomatis dia sadar akan sesuatu. Hari Jadi Sasuke sudah terlewati sehari yang lalu. Eh..- ta – tapi bukankah..

'_Aku baru bangun...?'_

Saat Hinata mengerjab setelah menatap mata Sasuke begitu lama. Air mata yang hangat Sasuke meluncur melalui jalur matanya. Sepertinya ia berdaptasi dengan keadaan serba aneh disini.

"S – Sasuke – kun...~, _G – gomenne.._.Selamat ulang tahun.." Ucapnya malu – malu. Ah...perilakunya masih sama meski mereka sudah genap 5 tahun ini bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan. "A – aku terlambat .."

Bukan ucapan "Terimakasih" atau minimal "Hn", tapi justru Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Kau tertidur tanpa sebab hampir 2 hari. Jika seperti itu, kau tidak..-"

"Sasuke..!" Suigetsu datang, posisinya kini dibalik pintu kini. Mereka melepas moment itu dalam sekejab. Hinata tertegun, Sasuke menutupi keterkejutannya saat ada Suigetsu masuk dengan cara _cukup lancang_ karena tanpa mengetuk pintu. Membawa Kimi yang tengah dalam jewerannya. Dan diikuti kedatangan Sasame yang menggendong Nishiro yang tengah menangis tanpa suara, jugo Karin yang membawa seshachet Tonic Calea Zattcechihi yang masih tersisa sedikit isinya.

"Gomenne..Sasuke, Tapi saat aku lewat didepan pintu kamarmu. Hidung dokterku ini mencium Obat Halusinasi legal tercecer di lantai kamarmu. Lalu saat ku lewat di depan kamar kedua putra – putri nakalmu ini. Mereka berdebat mengenai Obat yang sama. Obat ini baru dari Kumogakure _yang belum sempat disortir_. Seharusnya kemarin aku juga heran mengapa ada sebuah kotak kardus Sachet Ramuan Calea zattachihi dan Sesachet penawarnya hilang. Kucing nakal tak akan mampu mencurinya. Tapi putrimu yang _super pintar _ini mampu melakukannya" Tunjuk Karin pada Kimi yang malah tersenyum narsis.

"Ehehehehe...soalnya.., Tou – san itu mirip _Surisashu_ _chouzura _seh. Di komik itu _Mumitastsu kuroshi __**(*3)**_selalu murung kalau _Surisashu _cuek singa kayak Tou – san diwaktu ultahnya. J – jadi..ehehe...Tou – san. Jangan marah ya...~, Otak kreaif Kimi ini 'kan juga kayak tou – san..!"

Semuanya tertegun. Kimi benar – benar...

Tapi Gadis kecil itu tak peduli, justru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula _kata bibi Karin _sendiri kok. Kalau di hari Ulang tahun Orang tuanya sekali – kali boleh _Nakal. _Hayooo..~"

Karin menelan Ludah.

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

"B - benar..?, tidak mau..?" Hinata mengayun – ayunkan kedua kakinya didalam kolam berisi air jernih yang untungnya hangat setelah dijilat dengan _katon gouka-messu_ oleh Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke membuka matanya setelah merasakan kepalanya tergerak akibat _bantal-_nya ikut bergerak.

"Tidak. Disana dingin.." Jawabnya. Membuat Hinata tertawa. Mata putihnya menatap kelangit, dimana _Hanabitoi-koiye _masih meletup – letup hingga malam tiba. Perayaan Suikigakure memang fantastis. "Apa yang lucu..?"

Hinata berhenti tertawa. "T – tidak...h – hanya saja agak aneh saat Sasuke – kun mengatakan _sesuatu _mengenai _dingin"_ Jawabnya kalem.

Sasuke kembali menutup mata. Didalam benaknya ia tersenyum arif selagi fikirannya membayangkan sesuatu. "Hinata.."

"Hmnnn...?" Hinata masih asyik dengan pemandangan di langit yang terhiasi oleh api gemerlap bervariasi warna itu.

"Cium aku"

_Deg!._

Wajah Hinata segera memerah. "A – apa..?" barangkali ia salah dengar. Tapi, Sasuke justru memperjelas _keinginannya_.

"Kau belum memberikan kejutan apapun dihari ulang tahunku. Seharian itu, kemarin kau membuatku _ketakutan_ setengah mati. Sekarang cium aku" Ujarnya tenang. Sama sekali tak acuh jika sekarang Hinata tengah gelisah. Ia terbiasa _dicium _dengan berbagai varian tapi tak pernah _sekalipun _menduduki posisi sebagai si _pencium _yang berperan aktif dalam kegiatan yang sudah tak asing bagi mereka itu.

Hinata mencoba mencari alasan. "T – tapi i – itu 'kan..k – karena K- kimi – chan. Bukan a- aku yang na – nakal..."

"Kau takut..?. aku tidak menggigit"

'Kan..?. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ia memang takut.._mencium_ adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang _tak mahir _ia lakukan.

"B – bukan begitu..EH..?!"

Hinata merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya untuk menunduk dengan cepat dan wajah menghadap berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke ketika _Genjutsu _tingkat rendah itu menusuk langsung kedalam fikirannya melalui tatapan kedua matanya yang dikuasai. Ketika _Genjutsu_ itu dilepaskan keudara. Hinata barulah _menyadari _bagaimana posisinya _saat ini._

"Aku sudah mempermudahnya. Hn?"

Hinata tak memiliki alasan apapun lagi untuk _menghindar. _Bibir berwarna _peach _suaminya sudah dihadapan, dekat sekali..., sayangnya ia tetap gigih mencari alasan dari pada sikap _santai _Sasuke.

"A – aku..."

_Malu..?_

Terlambat!. Sasuke selalu tahu jalan fikirannya.

Kedua telapak tangan pria 27 tahun itu menepuk ke tanah pelan. Sepertinya ia berniat menggunakan jutsu _Kakashi-Sensei-_nya yang bisa ia tiru dan sudah dimodifikasi.

"_Doton douryouheki kush..!" __**(*4)**_

Seketika dinding tanah 4 sisi menyelubungi keberadan mereka, seperti rumah buatan dari tanah dalam sekejab. Membuat cahaya bulan itu tertutupi atap tanah dan secara direksi, jikapun _dilakukan_. Takkan terlihat sesuatu apapun dari luar.

**Huuuhhh...~!**

Sepertinya Hinata memang tak ada pilihan lain.

Menahan emosinya yang kacau, jantung berdetak kenang, nafas tak beraturan dan wajah yang memerah, bonus keringat dingin dan tangan gemetar. Wanita 24 tahun itu mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa senti lagi untuk mencapai _tujuannya. _Tapi sepertinya..

-**Bruuggggghhhhhhhhh!-**

Kedua pasang bibir itu menempel begitu wanita manis itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Tak ada yang tahu saat itu. Senyum tersungging di bibir Sasuke yang bersemayam didalam rongga hangat istrinya.

"_Sudah kuduga..." _

**OWARI...!**

**-=Alra-AijoNSD=-**

**AlHAMDULILLAHHH..~**

**Akhirnya selese juga. Ehehe..**

**Ini buat **_**Footnote **_**diatas itu.**

**(*1). Calea Zattatecihi (entah tulisannya bener entah salah XD) : Itu sejenis obat halusinasi yang berasal dari **_**tanaman Calea**_**, tanaman ini bisa membuat seseorang yang mengonsumsinya (bisa di jadikan dalam bentuk teh) berhalusinasi dengan tanda pertama kepala terasa berat, kemudian terasa melayang. Makanya waktu Hina **_**kissu **_**sama Sasu tuh sampek hampir gak sadar gitu, sampek tidur malah 'kan..?, Melayang dia kelangit ke 180..~~~hahaha.. (Dijyuuken Hinata). Obat halusinasi ini legal terjual makanya boleh buat pengobatan bagi pasien yang agak **_**miring. **_**(MaKsUd GuE..?). Dan reaksinya si pengguna setelah itu bisa tidur berhari – hari mulai 2 hari keatas.., itu sebenernya. Tapi Author udah kesian sama Sasukenya yang galau abis waktu Hinanya **_**disangka **_**sakit. makanya soal penawar tonic itu Cuma karangan Author, namanya aja **_**Unleash your imagination**_**, jadi, boleh donnnng..~,. untuk lebih lengkap cari deh di Google. hehehe.. Author aja cari di Google.**

**(*2). Surisashu chouzura dan (*3). Mumitatstsu kuroshi : mereka bedua Cuma OC bikinan author. Sama kaya itutuh anaknya JuuKaarin _Hikari, SuiSasa**_**_**_**Nino. Dan SasuHina_Kimi & Nishiro. Nama - nama itu terbersit aja di fikiran author. Padahal ngak tahu apa artinya dalam bhs. Japan. Ato bahkan gak ada artinya. Ehehehe.. XD. Nah Karena Surisashu C dan Mumitatstsu K kayaknya **_**klop **_**jadi pair ya saya cocokin aja dalam komik – komik **_**Shonen-ai **_**bagi Uchiha Kimi yang super **_**mesum **_**_padahal masih kecil_ kayak Ayahnya. (Di tebas Kushanagi SusanoO Sasuke..~~~).**

**(*4. Doton Douryouheki **_**kush!.: **_**Nah – nah..itu salah satu jutsu Kakashi yang pernah dia pakai di peperangan waktu ngelindungin dia dan Guy dari musih Jimpachi dan Kushimaru itu lho...~inget 'kan..?. sebenarnya itu jutsu namanya Cuma **_**Doton douryouheki, **_**tapi karena tadi author udah di warn jika itu jutsu udah Author **_**modifikasi,**_** nah. Ditambahi **_**Kush! **_**Deh. Padahal itu tambahan artinya author juga ...**

**Oke, maaf banget jika ada banyak kesalahan Typos, alur kelamaan dan bertele – tele atau sejenisnya. Author maaf banget. Author gak sempet ngecek keseluruhan. Cuma beberapa. Soalnya udah kedempet ama jadwal sehari – hari author yang lain. (Reader's = **"**Alesaaaan...!**"**).**

**Umnn...bagi reader yang minat. **_**ANY REQUEST...?.**_

_**Buat Author bikinin cerita disekitar pairing ini (SasuHina, GenmaObito, NaruSaku, KibaSaku, SasoSaku, DeiHina, SaiHina, NaruIno, ShikaTema, SuiKarin, SuiSasa, atau mungkin justru SasuNaru dan PainDei..?)_Untuk fandom Naruto.**_

_**Dan...(RivaEren, JeanEren, ReinerEren, ArminEren, BertholdEren pokoknya siapapun deh pokoknya yang Uke-nya Eren!)_Untuk fandom SnK.**_

_**Maybee.. (SanjiNami, LuffyNami, SanjiHinata, AceLuffy)_Untuk One peace xover and regular.**_

_**Or (FredLucy, FriedErza, FriedCana, LokeLucy, LokeNatsu, NatsuWendy, lokeLevy, GrayLucy, GrayJuvia, JelallErza)_Untuk fandom Fairytail.**_

_**And.. (ConanHaibara)_Untuk detective Conan.**_

_**Then... (DracoHermione, DracoHarry, SeverusHarry)_Untuk fandom Harry P.**_

_**Is.. (JunkookxSomeOne)_For Screenplays.**_

_**Last.. (HimouraKaouru)_For Rurouni Kenshin.**_

_**Jika REQUEST dari selain pairing diatas. Boleh kok REQUEST yang lain. Nanti biar Author pikirin dulu..ehehe..**_

_**Soalnya Author itu kalau pairingnya **_**KURANG SUKA. Ide pun sulit muncul bagi Author, dan jika nggarapnya dipaksain, dijamin hasilnya jelek dan nggak sesuai ama yang diharapkan. Tapi Author itu paling doyan jika pairingnya SasuHina dan NaruSaku, juga GenmaObito. Soalnya kalau dipikir – pikir mereka cocok deh, walaupun di Animanga aslinya kayaknya tu pairing janggal. Ehehe.. (Digablok sama SasuHina, GenmaObito, and NaruSaku lover's).**

**Ya udah. Karena author masih Newbie, Pokoknya KRITIK dan SARAN bahkan juga FLAME boleh di kobarkan lewat tombol REVIEW dibawah.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda..**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**U.**

**W.**


End file.
